Adieu Chère Dame
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Une simple requête de Spock conduit Jim à constater que même les plus simples observations peuvent parfois mener plus loin que vous ne l'auriez jamais cru possible. Slash K/S, soft. Se situe entre le premier et le second film. COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Hello ^^_

_Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, slash encore, j'en ai peur (:p) sur nos chers Spock et Jim. Une fois encore, j'ai opté pour un faible rating afin de la mettre à la portée de tous mais également car l'histoire se situe ici entre le premier et le second film, et je me rends compte que j'aime travailler de la sorte sur leur relation durant cette période :')_

_Même si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait arrivée au résultat que je souhaitais, je reste quand même assez satisfaite de cette petite fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous passerez de bons moments en la lisant ^^_

_Et par la même occasion, je remercie chaque personne qui jusqu'à présent laisser a une review sur mes précédentes fics Star Trek et je souhaite que cette nouvelle histoire puisse répondre à vos attentes !_

_Enfin, pour résumer :_

_**Infos importantes - **__Fic située entre le premier et le second film – Slash – Fic achevée, en une petite dizaine de chapitres (environ mille à deux mille mots/chapitre) et qui ne demande plus qu'une légère révision – Publication assez régulière…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;')_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 1**

- Pourriez-vous me répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

Il n'avait pas su retenir le choc dans sa voix tant ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu été… peu commun.

Le vulcain l'observait patiemment, calme. Il devait avoir mal compris. Spock n'aurait pas pu être aussi serein après lui avoir demandé… ça.

- Je vous demande la permission d'emprunter un espace dans votre mental au cours d'un rituel me permettant de traverser Pon Farr sans dommage, répéta simplement le vulcain.

Bien. Alors il avait parfaitement entendu la première fois.

Il avait été plus qu'inquiet lorsque son premier officier était venu le voir, quelques minutes plus tôt, à la fin de son quart de travail, pour lui annoncer que le temps de son Pon Farr était arrivé et qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'ils étaient bien trop éloignés de la planète de son peuple pour y arriver en temps et en heure. Qu'il lui parle d'un tel sujet sans un frémissement ou le moindre signe d'inconfort lui avait rappelé que son ami n'était plus le même que celui qui lui avait un jour révélé son état avec une gêne certaine et une évidente réticence.

Jim l'avait écouté avec un peu d'étonnement et un réel soulagement lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que certaines épreuves qu'il avait eues à passer durant sa tentative pour achever le Kholinar lui avaient enseigné une voie différente – et bien moins contraignante – pour franchir ce cap difficile.

Il avait froncé les sourcils au moment où son aîné lui avait annoncé que cette méthode nécessitait la présence de Sarek ou d'un autre vulcain prêt à lui prêter assistance ; le problème restait alors entier.

L'amiral s'était cependant détendu lorsque Spock avait affirmé qu'il y avait une alternative exploitable sans qu'il soit utile de faire dévier l'Enterprise de sa route. Alors, il avait écouté avec attention sa solution. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas – alors, qu'en y songeant un instant, il aurait pu comprendre là où il voulait en venir – à ce genre de conclusion. Bien qu'une fois sa première surprise passée, celle idée lui semblait définitivement moins terrible que celle de devoir se battre à nouveau dans un duel à mort contre le vulcain, sur une planète à la pesanteur oppressante et à la chaleur écrasante.

Oui, en fait, cette demande, si étant inhabituelle, ne lui demandait finalement pas beaucoup de réflexion.

- Eh bien, Spock, il ne me semble pas y avoir de raison valable de vous refuser cela, dit-il pour combler le silence un peu inconfortable qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

Et c'était vrai. S'il existait des risques, il était prêt à s'exposer au danger pour garder son ami vulcain en vie.

Son propre malaise, sa propre gêne à entrer en fusion mentale avec Spock durant une époque si particulière de sa vie n'avait pas à entrer en ligne de compte, c'était bien peu de chose. De plus, connaissant le vulcain…

L'officier scientifique leva un sourcil comme-ci il s'était attendu à plus de résistance de sa part.

- Allons, Spock, ne semblez pas étonné. J'ai parfaitement conscience que vous ne me l'auriez pas demandé si vous pensiez que cela pourrait me nuire.

- En effet, répondit-il sobrement.

A l'amusement léger qu'il vit cependant dans les yeux noirs, il devina que Spock pouvait lire son léger embarras sur son visage et Jim se demanda un instant s'il aurait dû donner son accord si rapidement. Bien sûr, peu importe les éventuelles conséquences de cette fusion, il ne la refuserait pas à Spock. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre dans cette situation particulière cependant. Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il prévoyait – en premier recours – de faire appel à son père pour l'aider à se défaire de cette situation ?

Ce n'était pas parce que sa dernière expérience avec l'état de Pon Farr avait été sauvage et destructrice que les choses devaient forcément déraper cette fois-ci.

- Vous n'avez pas à être inquiet, Amiral, vint finalement la voix calme du vulcain, si posée que nul n'aurait pu se douter qu'il était susceptible dans très peu de temps d'entrer dans une folie sur laquelle il n'aurait aucun contrôle.

- Oh, je ne le suis pas, contra l'homme. Eh bien, disons qu'il s'agit plus d'un peu d'appréhension face à l'inconnu ? rectifia-t-il alors que son ami le fixait avec toujours le même amusement dans les yeux.

- Ce transfert momentané sera sans conséquence sur votre esprit, continua le vulcain, assis de l'autre côté de son bureau, le dos droit et les mains croisées sur ses genoux comme à son habitude. Je vais placer une part de mon esprit dans votre subconscient et user du lien que nous partageons pour accroître mon contrôle sur mon corps.

L'humain acquiesça, prenant conscience que c'était la première fois que Spock mentionnait ce lien. Bien sûr, il s'était douté de son existence lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix par delà les années lumières, au moment de l'approche de l'entité V'ger. Que le vulcain reconnaisse ainsi son existence tangible lui offrait une certaine satisfaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Ma présence vous sera pratiquement imperceptible, dit-il en continuant son explication ; je vais entrer dans une transe avec mon propre corps et altérer son état jusqu'à ce que les changements physiologiques liés à Pon Farr soient corrigés. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quatre-vingt minutes.

- Et il suffit juste que… je reste face à vous et que j'attende ? demanda Jim, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cette méthode excessivement simple.

- Affirmatif.

- C'est… rapide.

Le vulcain leva à nouveau un sourcil.

- Cette étape, effectivement, ne nécessite pas une somme de temps excessive. Cependant, il me sera par la suite indispensable d'entrer en méditation durant plusieurs jours pour purger mon corps des éléments inutiles qui y seront encore présent et rendre sa parfaite unité à mon Katra.

Katra ? N'était-ce pas le mot vulcain désignant l'âme ?

- Donc, cela est sans risque pour moi, résuma-t-il. Mais qu'en est-il de vous ?

- Les risques sont minimes.

L'amiral l'étudia attentivement. Il était certain de ne pas avoir imaginé la tension nouvelle qu'il aperçut un instant dans les épaules de son ami.

- Ma fatigue sera grande, cependant, comme je l'ai précédemment mentionné.

Des risques minimes.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment exiger de lui qu'il lui explique le moindre détail de ce rituel ?

Non. Il faisait confiance à Spock, s'il y avait eu des faits importants à lui révéler, il l'aurait fait ; il était devenu plus sage et plus logique, d'une certaine façon (il lui était encore difficile d'oublier sa sortie dans l'espace pour aller à la rencontre de V'ger), depuis son séjour dans les montagnes de Gol et le passage de l'immense entité qui avait failli absorber leur univers. Il n'était plus cet officier qui garderait ses secrets par honte des réalités de sa race.

Et puis, tant que cela évitait qu'il soit séparé définitivement du vulcain, il était prêt à tout tenter.

- J'enverrai Bones dans vos quartiers lorsque nous aurons fini ici.

Spock se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête ; l'amiral fût soulagé de n'entendre aucune protestation de sa part.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants entre eux.

Puis finalement, Jim se leva et regarda autour de lui.

- Où nous installons-nous ?

_A suivre…_

_Vos impressions ? Intéressés par le chapitre suivant ? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, je me demandais si ce premier chapitre attirerait ou non quelques regards malgré le peu de fans francophones pour le fandom et je suis très heureuse que cette histoire en intéresse certains ^^_

_J'espère ne décevoir personne avec ce chapitre et que vous apprécierez la façon dont l'histoire se poursuit ;')_

_(Définition/Rappel : le Koon-ut-kal-i-fee est le défi que T'Pring à demander à Spock de relever pour pouvoir devenir son époux et en choisissant Kirk comme son adversaire – épisode « Amok Time » )_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 2**

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire que cette situation ne le rendait pas nerveux mais la sérénité de son aîné était quelque peu rassurante.

- A votre convenance, Jim.

L'amiral observa un instant la chaise à laquelle ses mains s'étaient accrochées au dossier.

- Mettons ces chaises devant la baie d'observation, dit-il, apaisé par la vue de l'espace où brillaient quelques étoiles, depuis que l'Enterprise avait réduit sa vitesse.

Un instant plus tard, ils se faisaient face, séparés seulement par quelques centimètres.

Il vit enfin les quelques traces d'épuisement aux coins des yeux de Spock et la très fine pellicule de sueur sur son front. Au premier abord, il avait cru que son ami était venu le voir dès qu'il avait compris son état. Maintenant, il avait quelques doutes. Avait-il hésité avant de lui demander son aide ? Et si c'était le cas, à quel stade en était réellement sa fièvre ? Dans un sens, parfois il détestait vraiment le fait qu'il puisse aujourd'hui si bien cacher ses sentiments et son éventuel mal être physique.

Il préféra mettre de côté ce léger agacement et sourit pour donner à Spock la permission qu'il semblait attendre.

Le vulcain leva finalement ses mains à hauteur de son visage ; il se crispa par réflexe.

En dépit des quelques fusions mentales qu'il avait déjà partagées avec Spock, il continuait à trouver cela étrange et un peu dérangeant.

- Détendez-vous, demanda le vulcain en posant précautionneusement ses doigts sur sa peau.

Il recula presque en sentant la chaleur inattendue contre son visage ; il pouvait percevoir sa fièvre à travers ses doigts. La pression s'accentua un peu plus sur ses tempes et le contact – très chaud, sans être particulièrement agréable était supportable.

Jim fixa son attention sur les yeux sombres du vulcain et y reconnut un écho de ce regard voilé qu'il avait déjà croisé lorsqu'avait eu lieu son premier Pon Farr.

Il frissonna malgré lui. Dans cette situation, il était difficile d'oublier que l'homme qui lui faisait face était trois fois plus fort que lui.

L'amiral prit une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de penser à des choses inutiles et se força à se détendre.

- Allez-y, je suis prêt, souffla-t-il, pas certain qu'il pourrait longtemps garder son calme si Spock ne se décidait pas à agir.

Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient d'échapper à son emprise et de se rebeller contre ce qui était à venir, comme (et il l'avait presque oublié jusque-là) cela se produisait à chaque fois.

Il ferma les yeux et renvoya cette peur typiquement humaine d'où elle était venue. Il s'agissait de Spock, bon sang ! De sa survie ! Et il avait en lui une confiance rare qu'aucun autre homme sur ce vaisseau n'aurait pu égaler.

Le vulcain resta silencieux – pas de mots rituel cette fois-ci, et il sentit soudain une chaleur inhabituelle se répandre sous son crâne. La température monta peu à peu, semblant réchauffer son corps imperceptiblement, puis se stabilisa.

Jim ouvrit les yeux ; son premier officier avait les paupières closes.

Définitivement différent d'une fusion mentale.

En ce moment même, la connexion qu'avait établi Spock avec son esprit devait l'aider à combattre son état et lui en était totalement écarté. Dans un sens – légèrement retors, cela pouvait avoir un aspect assez effrayant pour l'humain moyen ; les vulcains étaient vraiment capables de nombreuses prouesses lorsqu'il s'agissait de toucher à l'esprit d'autrui.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien ne changea, à l'exception peut-être de la pression légèrement accentuée sur ses tempes. Tout ce que l'amiral pouvait faire était observer son ami vulcain.

Le visage connu et calme, plus austère que durant leur mission de cinq ans, marqué de quelques rides qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Les sourcils incurvés qui le démarquaient des autres membres de son équipage. La frange noire et sa coupe stricte, chose qui semblait courante chez ses congénères.

Jim ne sut s'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine joie. Ce que cet homme lui avait manqué durant ces dernières années, songeait-il comme à plusieurs reprises depuis son retour. Et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour le garder à ses côtés dans l'avenir. C'était lorsqu'il était présent qu'il prenait les meilleures décisions, qu'il regrettait le moins ses choix et qu'il se sentait le plus complet.

Il perçut un accroc dans la respiration lente du vulcain et eut l'impression d'être assaillit par un léger vertige. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe légèrement verdie. Une odeur douceâtre vint taquiner ses narines – du cuivre, du sable et de l'encens peut-être – et il cligna des yeux, un instant surpris de ne pas trouver le parfum si désagréable.

Il s'empêcha presque immédiatement de ricaner – il ne voulait pas troubler sa transe.

L'expression de l'officier des sciences n'aurait pas de prix s'il lui disait un jour négligemment quelque chose comme _« Vous sentez bon, Spock. »_, il en était certain. Même s'il lui expliquait par la suite, en termes logiques, qu'il y avait de multiples raisons possibles au fait qu'il ne trouve pas son odeur 'offensante', il s'imaginait fort bien capter une expression assez comique sur son visage dans l'instant qui suivrait cette déclaration. Oh, pas quelque chose de forcément visible pour tout observateur mais suffisamment parlant pour qu'il puisse lui-même afficher un large sourire sur son visage.

Un tremblement agita le corps de son ami et se répercuta dans le sien alors qu'il sentait la pression s'intensifier une nouvelle fois sur ses tempes. S'en était presque douloureux bien que pas encore au point de faire grimacer un homme de Starfleet.

Il se demanda, juste un instant, si vaincre son Pon Farr serait vraiment possible de la façon dont il s'y prenait.

Quelques nouvelles secondes passèrent puis un murmure s'éleva dans le silence. Le son de la voix de Spock devint un peu plus fort mais il ne comprit pas son marmonnement. L'amiral finit par reconnaître la langue vulcaine. Cependant, la voix basse, profonde et rauque lui arracha un frisson. C'était presque comme-ci un fond de menace courait sous elle. Ce genre de danger auquel on était intimement persuadé de ne pas pouvoir échapper.

Jim ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce vulcain lui causerait un jour ce genre de désagréable peur, si fugace soit-elle ?

Il n'aimait pas le cours que prenaient ses pensées.

Spock ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule chose : rester calmement assis en face de lui. Ca n'avait rien de bien sorcier.

Le fait était que la passivité n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il regarda à nouveau le visage – maintenant légèrement crispé - de son ami ; sa voix s'était tue.

Se concentrer sur ce visage familier, et uniquement ce visage, semblait être une idée assez sage pour le moment. Lever sa tête de son fauteuil de capitaine (d'amiral, aujourd'hui) pour poser les yeux sur cet homme présent à ses côtés lui avait toujours permis d'atteindre une certaine sérénité, même dans les heures les plus graves.

Ses réactions après sa rencontre avec V'ger lui avaient offert la preuve que sa propre présence était toujours importante pour l'officier scientifique.

Et ici, même alors que la situation était inconfortable, il y avait un côté rassurant à être en la compagnie de Spock. Oui, même à un tel moment où il sentait à la limite de sa pensée quelques sentiments diffus qu'il ne désirait pas approfondir.

Un peu d'appréhension à l'idée que son ami échoue.

Une vague crainte, assez primaire, face à leurs différences – sa force, ce sang sauvage se réveillant parfois dans les veines des vulcains, cette capacité étrangère permettant de sonder et contrôler l'esprit.

Un faible sentiment d'embarras en songeant qu'il l'impliquait dans l'un des rituels les plus secrets de son peuple et duquel il était le plus honteux – qui, en toute logique, et dans une situation 'normale', devait s'achever d'une façon étrangement humaine et impliquerait une femme. Du moins était-ce en ces termes qu'il avait toujours pensé au Pon Farr.

Se concentrer, s'admonesta-t-il.

Ses sourcils, le teint un peu vert, les cheveux noirs.

Il préférait éviter de songer à cette période de la vie de Spock, pas lorsqu'il imaginait l'importance de la contrainte que cela devait être pour lui, pas lorsqu'il se souvenait de cette T'Pring invoquant le Koon-ut-ka-li-fee.

Jim grimaça malgré lui. Pas vraiment de bons souvenirs.

Se concentrer.

Les oreilles pointues, les doigts sur ses tempes, les yeux noirs-

- Spock ?

L'amiral fixa les yeux noirs en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses paupières étaient soulevées mais il ne semblait pas le voir. Il n'avait même pas réagi à son murmure. Ce manque de réaction ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais il se força à rester calme.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Vingt minutes, une demi-heure peut-être ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais le vulcain était visiblement toujours profondément plongé dans sa transe.

Il étudia le regard fixe avec une sorte de fascination toute humaine, et un peu contre son propre bon sens peut-être. Ces yeux n'étaient pas froids ou semblant masquer de quelconques émotions, ils étaient juste… vides. Non, il n'aimait pas ça mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à s'en détacher. C'était-

Jim pressa soudain ses paupières les unes contre les autres et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il sentait quelque chose là, quelque part dans son cerveau – son esprit, une sorte de chaleur.

C'était… grisant.

C'était une sensation qui ne l'avait jamais traversé avec aucun contact mental, qu'il s'agisse de Spock ou d'une autre forme de vie. Il avait l'impression qu'une fine barrière le séparait à présent du monde extérieur. Bien sûr, il était conscient du lieu où il se trouvait, sentait la chaise sur laquelle il était assis ou encore la présence de son ami devant lui, mais il y avait maintenant quelque chose de plus.

Un peu comme-ci il était enveloppé dans une sorte de cocon à la membrane quasi inexistante mais dans lequel il se sentait en sécurité et qu'en même temps il se sentait absolument indispensable, relié. Et il lui semblait impératif de protéger ce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de ce lien.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus cette sensation grandissait, et il se surprit à songer qu'il avait rarement éprouvé une telle satisfaction, un tel désir de s'accrocher à ça – quoique cela puisse être.

Lorsque Jim ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il sut qu'il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps ; il n'aurait pas su dire s'il se trouvait dans cette cabine depuis une éternité ou une minute seulement. Mais le vulcain avait à nouveau les paupières closes, la pression de ses doigts contre ses tempes s'était considérablement relâchée. Et l'étrange équilibre dans lequel il avait flotté le fuyait.

_Non._

_Non !_

Il lui sembla un instant que la curieuse sensation cessa de s'estomper… puis elle disparut comme-ci elle n'avait jamais existé.

L'amiral respira à nouveau et cligna des yeux à cela. Même sa gorge semblait se desserrer et ses muscles se détendre.

Que diable venait-il de se passer ?

Il ressentait un vague sentiment de perte mais il aurait bien été incapable d'expliquer quel était ce manque. Il avait essayé de retenir… quelque chose et il n'était même pas certain de savoir pourquoi.

Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il semblait que plus il essayait plus il perdait les échos de ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux. C'était particulièrement déstabilisant et agaçant. C'était comme-ci il était en train d'oublier quelque chose de primordiale. Et-

Les doigts chauds glissèrent de ses tempes, caressèrent ses joues et tombèrent littéralement sur son torse… en même temps que Spock.

Il fallut à Jim une demi-seconde pour réagir et empêcher son officier scientifique de l'écraser de tout son poids. Il parvint à soutenir ses épaules mais la tête du vulcain retomba lourdement sur son épaule.

_A suivre…_

_Comme dit dans le premier chapitre, cette fic est entièrement écrite donc, je m'attarde en ce moment à écrire un ou plusieurs OS qui suivraient/seraient en parallèle de cette histoire. Si vous aimeriez voir l'une ou l'autre idée présente dans cette fanfic et par exemple, peu développée, être employé dans un OS, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je verrai ce que je peux faire :°)_

_(Pour l'instant, un OS est déjà terminé ^^)_

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et à la prochaine ;') _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire (les fans K/S francophones semblent définitivement peu nombreux ^^'), voici la suite ;')_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 3**

- Spock ? Spock, vous m'entendez ?

Il attendit et les deux secondes de silence – à l'exception de la respiration profonde de Spock – qui suivirent furent suffisantes pour qu'il s'apprête à se lever pour appeler Bones.

- Il semble… que j'ai un peu sous-estimé… l'énergie nécessaire à… accomplir cette tâche.

Le murmure rauque lui fit afficher un sourire de soulagement et il sentit son inquiétude diminuer d'un cran.

- Je crois que si Bones vous voyait dans cet état il dirait que c'est un euphémisme, Monsieur Spock.

Et il avait parfaitement conscience que son sourire s'entendait dans sa voix.

- Je ne doute pas… que cela serait la pensée du Docteur McCoy… Bien qu'il ne manquerait pas de me le faire remarquer… en des termes plus « hauts en couleurs » je crois.

Il ricana légèrement. Ils connaissaient tous les deux bien Léonard McCoy.

L'amiral continua à le laisser se reposer contre lui songeant qu'il était loin d'être désagréable de pouvoir le soutenir lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un si grand état de faiblesse. C'était aussi parce qu'il lui montrait sa confiance, en acceptant de lui dévoiler des côtés plus vulnérables de sa personne, qu'il appréciait à ce point le vulcain ; face à tout autre, Spock aurait déjà sans aucun doute essayé de quitter le giron de l'être qui le retenait, en dépit du niveau de difficulté que cela aurait pu être pour lui.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit l'oreille pointue.

Il sentait bon.

Jim déglutit après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait passé plusieurs secondes à humer cette odeur.

Penser une fois cela avec humour était une chose. Mais là l'idée semblait persistante. Il se demanda s'il devait en être inquiet puis, ne parvenant pas à une réponse satisfaisante, mit cette pensée de côté.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, Spock ?

- Je devrais être fonctionnel dans une minute et vingt-huit secondes.

L'amiral ricana légèrement une nouvelle fois.

- Sur certains points, vous restez toujours le même. Est-il utile que j'appelle Bones maintenant ou avez-vous besoin de quelques heures pour vous préparer à rencontrer notre bon docteur ?

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas y échapper s'il voulait être dispensé des prochains quarts de travail. Et Jim apprécierait sans aucun doute d'avoir un diagnostic positif sur le bien être actuel du vulcain.

- Il serait… bienvenue que je puisse obtenir quelques heures de méditation avant de… bénéficier de la visite du Docteur McCoy.

Traduction : Je préfèrerais ne pas devoir faire face à un McCoy très en colère (tout cela avait été sans son aval après tout) avant d'avoir assez d'énergie pour pouvoir traiter avec lui.

Lui non plus, de toute façon, n'avait pas hâte de voir Bones pour l'heure. Il l'imaginait très bien jurer et tempêter devant leur insouciance pour s'être lancés dans une « nouvelle aventure suicidaire » sans surveillance médicale et, enfin, lui jeter un regard vexé et rancunier pour l'avoir laissé de côté.

D'ailleurs, pour cette dernière chose, il envoya des excuses silencieuses à Bones. Aussi proches étaient-ils les uns des autres, il lui avait semblé déplacé d'impliquer une personne supplémentaire dans ce problème particulier de Spock. Et maintenant que cela était terminé… eh bien… il songeait qu'il aurait pu se sentir nettement plus mal à l'aise avec cette situation si Bones avait été là. Et, non, il n'allait pas perdre son temps à s'expliquer pourquoi.

- Etes-vous parvenu au résultat que vous attendiez ? demanda-t-il, se doutant déjà de sa réponse mais conscient qu'il avait besoin de poser la question pour pouvoir considérer cette affaire comme résolue.

- Affirmatif, Amiral.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Monsieur Spock, dit-il en bandant davantage ses muscles – il commençait nettement à sentir le poids du vulcain contre lui.

Au moment où il songeait à cela, l'officier scientifique se redressa. Ou essaya, car Jim fut forcé de soutenir ses épaules pour qu'il puisse se tenir droit devant lui.

- Attention. Pas la peine de vous précipitez, Spock, je suis là. Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin.

Le vulcain acquiesça légèrement et il put le voir prendre une profonde inspiration, sentit même les épaules droites se soulever imperceptiblement sous son action. Spock semblait prêt à s'écrouler de fatigue. Peut-être devait-il écouter son meilleur jugement et…

- Etes-vous certain qu'il soit sage d'attendre avant d'appeler Bones ?

Spock focalisa son attention sur lui, ce qu'il lui avait semblé assez difficile à faire depuis qu'il s'était redressé.

- Je peux vous assurer que le Docteur McCoy… ne me serait d'aucun secours dans ces circonstances. Je n'ai pour l'heure besoin… que d'une période raisonnable de repos. Vous n'avez pas… à vous inquiéter à ce sujet, Jim.

Son regard était fatigué mais calme et confiant. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur légère de son souffle sur son visage comme celle réchauffant ses doigts alors qu'il le soutenait. Bizarre qu'il s'attarde autant sur cela maintenant alors que ce genre de détails ne l'avaient jamais vraiment marqué par le passé.

- Amiral, je suis parfaitement-

- Entendu, entendu, réagit finalement Jim avec un sourire, n'ayant pas réellement besoin d'être convaincu, et réalisant que son manque de réaction avait poussé le vulcain à croire le contraire. Nous en informerons Bones demain.

- Merci… Jim…

Il sentit à nouveau le corps de l'officier vaciller alors que ses paupières se fermaient.

- Eh, Spock, l'appela-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules. Encore un petit effort, nous devons vous reconduire dans vos quartiers. Allons, Spock, je vais vous aider à vous lever.

Le vulcain ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, lentement, et se leva avec l'aide de son supérieur, Jim glissant un bras autour de sa taille et prenant le bras de son ami par-dessus son épaule.

- _Outch_.

- Amiral ? vint la voix tintée d'interrogation alors qu'il avançait tant bien que mal vers la porte de ses quartiers.

- Il semblerait que vous avez pris du poids depuis votre séjour sur Vulcain, plaisanta-t-il en se concentrant pour réussir à garder l'équilibre tout en continuant à marcher.

Ou bien, ce qui était sans doute plus exact, ces dernières années sur Terre l'avait ramolli bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. De plus, il était visible que Spock avait minci durant ces trois années…

- Cela… me semble… fort peu probable, murmura-t-il en réponse mais il pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il luttait pour garder conscience.

Jim sourit simplement et, mi-portant mi-traînant, réussi à les mener jusqu'aux quartiers de son ami. Il grimaça en entrant dans la chambre à la température suffocante ; une telle chaleur était une autre preuve, nota-t-il distraitement que Spock avait attendu un certain temps avant de l'informer de sa situation.

- Allez, Spock, plus quelques mètres et nous y sommes, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle.

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas en train de tirer un poids mort était suffisant à l'assurer qu'il n'était pas encore totalement à bout de force. Mais, à vrai dire, c'était davantage pour lui qu'il avait prononcé ces mots. A cet instant, l'amiral ressentait durement que sa vitalité n'était plus vraiment la même que quelques années plus tôt. Enfin, peut-être que le rituel vulcain n'y était également pas entièrement étranger.

Il les fit encore avancer, un pas, deux pas, sa prise sur son second se relâcha puis se raffermit et, finalement, il pût laisser glisser Spock sur sa couchette… et dût se retenir à la paroi au-dessus du lit pour ne pas tomber sur le vulcain.

Jim resta ainsi quelques secondes de plus, forçant sa respiration à reprendre un rythme régulier, en dépit de l'air lourd de la pièce, et permettant à ses muscles de se détendre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui faire paraître une si simple aide si laborieuse, mais ne remarqua que sa respiration profonde et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Il s'était endormi.

Il l'observa encore quelques instants et puis se redressa, soupirant de soulagement. Les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées. Pas de folie, pas de combat, pas de regret.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose lui paraissait incorrect dans cette affirmation seulement il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il étudia un instant de plus le visage de Spock et sourit.

Hum.

Il souriait bien plus ces derniers temps que durant ces trois longues années sur Terre. Ce n'était que normal après tout, avec l'Enterprise il avait récupéré sa vie.

L'amiral fixait toujours son ami du regard. C'était presque comme-ci une raison bien particulière le retenait là. Non, c'était ridicule et ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était la chaleur du lieu et sa fatigue. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir des vertiges, ce n'était pas bon signe.

D'un pas un peu plus assuré, Jim quitta les lieux, comme-ci cette sensation indescriptible ne restait pas logée dans un recoin de son esprit, et ne tarda pas à son tour à se glisser dans son lit.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 4 en ligne d'ici quelques jours ;°)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, l'histoire arrive à un nouveau petit tournant mais j'espère que vous continuerez à l'apprécier :D  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 4**

- … que Monsieur Spock se présente pour son examen médical dès la fin de son quart de travail, déclara Uhura en laissant un petit sourire compatissant flotter sur ses lèvres.

Eh bien, il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction lorsque l'on avait à faire à Bones. Au lieu de s'adresser directement au scientifique, il choisissait la voie qui lui assurerait de mettre un maximum de personnes au courant de son, hum, agacement actuel. Pas que le vulcain montrait le moindre signe que sa manière de faire lui était désagréable mais bon cela faisait trois jours que la même scène se rejouait.

C'était suffisant pour que la plupart des officiers de la passerelle comprennent que leur supérieur avait fait quelque chose qui avait déplu au médecin. La première fois qu'il avait fait passer ce message, il avait sous-entendu qu'il s'agissait là de simples contrôles pour « toutes les fois où cette tête de mule de vulcain avait outrepassé ses ordres médicaux », personne ne s'inquiétait donc vraiment pour la santé de Spock. Et, à vrai dire, cela les amusait beaucoup et donnait au vaisseau une ambiance que Jim pensait perdue en même temps que leurs plus jeunes années.

Quant à lui… Eh bien, Bones s'était montré inhabituellement tolérant.

Pourquoi ? Parce que selon ses propres mots, « le cerveau humain n'est pas fait pour que l'on s'amuse à le malmener de cette façon ». Il avait ajouté qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de son irresponsabilité, de sa manie de vouloir toujours sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, et que Spock ayant parfaitement conscience de cela aurait dû lui en parler au préalable. Le fait que tout se soit parfaitement passé ne résultait – évidemment – que de leur chance si diablement présente. Et, enfin, il avait conclu d'une voix menaçante :

_« - Je vous jure, James T. Kirk, la prochaine que vous vous embarquez dans un plan pareil sans m'en parler avant, Amiral ou pas, je vous démets de votre commandement ! »_

Il n'était pas mécontent de n'avoir eu droit qu'à de simples remontrances de la part de Bones et il ne pouvait que tempérer le caractère bouillonnant de son ami lorsqu'il rencontrait le vulcain, par exemple, dans le mess des officiers.

Enfin, Spock se montrait relativement courtois et peu combatif lorsque le médecin l'abordait, il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de soucis à faire. Quoique, le matin même il avait quand même pu assister à une joute verbale assez intéressante…

L'amiral lut rapidement un nouveau rapport et le signa avant de le remettre à l'enseigne qui l'attendait. Il parcourut des yeux le pont sur lequel ses officiers supérieurs travaillaient consciencieusement, s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Spock et son poste de travail, puis sourit simplement.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait repris son poste et six jours depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à surmonter son Pon Farr. La mission scientifique sur laquelle ils travaillaient avançait à bon train. Et il n'y avait pour l'instant rien de plus à signaler qu'un très léger accroc dans les moteurs lorsqu'ils employaient la vitesse de distorsion maximale et un petit dysfonctionnement des synthétiseurs qui vous donnaient du poisson lorsque vous demandiez de la volaille.

En somme, ils pouvaient profiter d'une accalmie dans leur voyage et Jim ne s'en plaignait pas.

Après tout, la menace de V'ger n'était pas si éloignée que ça et ils avaient déjà eu droit à deux ou trois missions mouvementées depuis lors. Dans ces conditions, il n'était donc pas contre un certain temps de routine journalière. Une conversation amicale avec Uhura, une séance d'entraînement avec Sulu, un verre partagé dans le bureau de Bones, une partie d'échec disputée avec Spock. Ces précieux moments lui étaient d'autant plus cher depuis qu'il en avait été privé durant de longs mois.

-----

Deux nouvelles journées passèrent sans qu'aucun incident notable ne vienne perturber la sérénité de l'équipage.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'aurait pu dire Jim s'il n'était pas actuellement assis sur la terrasse d'observation, durant son quart de repos, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et les yeux perdus dans l'étendue hypnotique de l'espace.

Il était… Comment dire cela ? Etonné ? Non, plutôt stupéfié par les associations dont avait été capable son esprit durant les dernières heures.

Et tout cela à cause d'un stupide rêve auquel il avait donné un sens invraisemblable.

Le rêve en lui-même n'avait rien été de plus qu'un assemblage d'images assez communes où se rejouait simplement une scène qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Il laissait Spock glisser dans son lit et se retenait au mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Un simple reflet de ce qu'il s'était produit alors.

Tout avait été identique à l'exception du temps durant lequel il avait observé le vulcain, lequel avait semblé s'étirer de manière incalculable. Mais, là encore, il n'y avait pas de réelle raison de s'attarder sur ce songe. Le détail qui avait amené Jim à enchaîner réflexion sur réflexion était simplement la manière dont cela c'était achevé. Au lieu de garder les paupières closes, son ami l'avait soudain fixé de ses yeux noirs et dit quelque chose ; n'ayant pas entendu son murmure, il s'était approché davantage de son visage en essayant de lire les mots sur ses lèvres. Et le rêve s'était arrêté là.

Même si cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens, l'Amiral avait ressenti une légère frustration à son réveil pour ne pas avoir saisi les mots du vulcain. Alors, durant les quelques heures qui avaient suivi, il s'était rejoué la scène mentalement à plusieurs reprises, essayant en vain de savoir ce que ce Spock imaginaire avait essayé de lui dire.

Après y avoir songé plusieurs fois, il avait décidé que c'était en fait assez ridicule et avait choisi de mettre l'idée de côté.

Puis, il avait rencontré Spock et Bones dans le mess des officiers pour qu'ils puissent partager leur repas.

Il doutait qu'il comprendrait un jour réellement pourquoi – était-ce d'avoir simplement vu le visage de son officier scientifique ? – mais c'était à ce moment-là que les choses avaient commencé à déraper. Il écoutait ses deux meilleurs amis discuter d'une oreille distraite et son esprit dériva.

Avec les années, la physionomie du vulcain lui était devenue familière et pourtant il lui semblait que ce n'était que maintenant qu'il commençait réellement à connaître les traits de son visage. Ce genre de pensées futiles s'enchainèrent – il remarqua notamment que sa voix lui paraissait plus grave aujourd'hui et que ses yeux, si son visage s'était durci, étaient parfois bien plus expressifs – jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée totalement parasite ne lui traverse l'esprit. Il la prit d'abord avec humour puis se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si drôle que ça puisque c'était un peu trop vrai.

En observant le mouvement de ses lèvres, alors qu'il devait certainement réfuter une affirmation de Bones, il avait à nouveau songé à son rêve et s'était dit :

« Dans une telle position, s'il avait été une femme, je crois que je l'aurai embrassé. »

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait que c'était bien lui, James T. Kirk, qui venait d'avoir une telle idée et ce que cela impliqué. Puis, il avait essayé de rationnaliser la chose alors qu'il quittait ses amis et remarquait à peine le regard perçant que lui jetait leur médecin en chef. Oui, la situation aurait pu paraître ambigüe, il avait toujours eu un certain attrait pour les « non-terriens » et il avait songé qu'il aurait pu avoir cette envie s'il s'était s'agit d'une femme.

Ce que Spock n'était définitivement pas.

Et, oui, une femme avec l'esprit et le caractère si particulier de son second aurait pu – hypothétiquement – être très attirante. Sans compter le fait que les caractéristiques vulcaines pouvaient sans nul doute apporter un certain exotisme dans le partage d'un baiser…

Jim s'était rappelé à ce moment-là qu'il avait trouvé l'odeur de Spock agréable. Quel effet cela faisait, finalement, d'être embrassé par Spock ? Si l'occasion lui était donnée il-

C'était là qu'il avait réalisé que ses pensées l'amenaient à une frontière qu'il n'avait jamais songé un jour approcher. C'était… déroutant. D'autant plus que, plus il allait dans ce sens et plus cela éveillait sa curiosité. Peut-être même se créaient de réelles envies.

Oh, bien sur, l'amiral s'était dit à plusieurs reprises au cours de ses divagations que c'était complètement ridicule et que Bones rirait bien de lui s'il osait un jour lui raconter cela. Le problème était qu'à présent la journée avait touché à sa fin et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enlever ces idées de la tête. Jim était même parvenu à revenir sur une parcelle de cette sensation diffuse qu'il avait ressenti durant leur 'pseudo' fusion mentale quelques jours plus tôt. Sensation dont le souvenir lui paraissait un peu trop agréable et tentant à son goût.

Evidemment, il avait assez rapidement conclu qu'il était mieux pour lui, pour Spock – et pour tout le monde en fait – qu'il réussisse à bannir tout cela de son esprit au plus vite.

Bon sang, s'il suffisait de prendre cette décision pour que cela sorte de sa tête, il aurait fait en sorte que cela ne tourne pas dans son esprit tout au long de la journée !

L'homme se leva, arpenta le lieu qu'il était heureusement le seul à occuper pour l'heure puis s'arrêta et plongea à nouveau les yeux dans l'espace.

C'était vraiment pitoyable, à son âge, laisser ses pensées s'égarer dans ce genre de fantaisies…

Il soupira légèrement puis pris une profonde inspiration et fit demi-tour d'un pas décidé.

Décidément, les jours de repos ne lui faisaient plus aucun bien ; il était bien plus sensé lorsqu'il avait la pleine responsabilité du commandement de son navire. Il allait profiter de quelques heures de sommeil et pourrait commencer son quart de travail avec ces absurdités bien loin derrière lui.

Le lendemain serait sans aucun doute un jour meilleur.

_A suivre…_

_... tout de suite ! (Eh oui, je me suis dit en écrivant les réponses à vos reviews que, le chapitre étant déjà corrigé, ce ne serait pas plus mal :p)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 5**

L'amiral était assis au bord de son lit depuis un certain temps.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps exactement mais, l'ordinateur ne s'étant pas encore déclenché, il savait qu'il était encore relativement tôt. Et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas et restait simplement figé, assis au bord de son lit.

Ca n'aurait pas dû lui faire un tel choc. Il aurait dû même le voir venir. D'une certaine façon, c'était même logique. Après avoir passé tant de temps, la veille, à laisser son imagination se débrider, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné du résultat.

Cependant, il l'était.

Et le plus troublant c'était qu'il ne parvenait pas à bannir cela de son esprit, comme il l'aurait fait s'il s'était s'agit de n'importe quel autre membre de son équipage.

Il avait failli être embrassé par Spock.

Il se rappelait très nettement les yeux noirs le scrutant avec attention, les doigts fins soulevant légèrement son menton, l'odeur si particulière du vulcain, la chaleur de son souffle contre ses lèvres… et son appréhension, son attente, son désir.

Un rêve.

Mais suffisamment frais dans son esprit pour avoir l'impression qu'il était encore assis sur cette chaise, face à l'officier, et qu'allait se concrétiser d'un instant à l'autre ce baiser manqué. Son corps était encore tendu comme-ci cette scène avait été bien davantage que le simple produit de son imagination. Il n'avait pas mémoire d'avoir un jour été confronté à un songe aux effets si persistants.

Était-ce vraiment si sérieux que cela ? Alors que ceci n'avait trouvé son origine que dans une simple pensée passagère et sur laquelle il n'aurait pas dû s'attarder.

Jim avait pensé que sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle avait été satisfaisante durant ces trois années passées sur Terre, qu'il pouvait reprendre son rôle à bord de l'Enterprise sans en éprouver de trop grands regrets. Il était un homme qui avait clairement fixé ses priorités : ses amis, l'espace, son devoir. Et, dans un sens, ça le mettait en colère que quelque chose vienne à nouveau essayer de perturber cet ordre établi.

Oui, en colère.

Il n'avait absolument aucun besoin de courir après ce genre de chimère pour être heureux de sa vie actuelle. Donner aux rêves plus de crédibilité que nécessaire était absurde. Il avait un vaisseau à commander, des amis et un équipage qui avaient confiance en lui et il était plus que satisfait de cela.

Se focalisant sur cette réalité, l'amiral quitta son lit d'un pas décidé et se prépara pour cette nouvelle journée à bord de sa Dame d'Argent.

-----

- Il est hautement improbable que survienne effectivement une telle rencontre, Docteur.

- Lorsqu'il s'agit de Klingons, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien. Surtout lorsque nous restons si proche de leur espace, grogna Bones avec mauvaise humeur.

- Aussi sceptique que vous pourriez l'être, Docteur, il serait illogique de ne pas tenir compte des données recueillies par les sondes andoriennes informant Starfleet que cet espace n'a pas été traversé par un seul vaisseau klingon depuis vingt-et-un ans et quarante-huit jours.

Le médecin se renfrogna.

- Eh bien, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer dans mon infirmerie lorsque votre équipe scientifique au sol se fera attaquée par ces Klingons qui n'auraient jamais dû être là – alors que je vous ai bien prévenu de vous méfier – et que cette mission sera un échec.

Bones se leva.

- Je doute fortement qu'il me soit un jour nécessaire de « venir pleurer dans votre infirmerie », dit le vulcain en haussant un sourcil.

Le médecin en chef leva les yeux au ciel et alla déposer son plateau avant de prendre congé.

- A plus tard, Jim. Je vous laisse avec votre ami éminemment logique, et tout aussi têtu, en comptant sur vous pour ne pas laisser trop longtemps ces enfants sur une telle planète, finit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'officier scientifique.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, Bones, notre mission ici est presque achevée, vous pourrez bientôt dormir sur vos deux oreilles, sourit l'amiral en le voyant légèrement secouer la tête de dépit.

- Je l'espère bien, je suis trop vieux pour aller jouer au cow-boy et aux indiens avec ces imbéciles de Klingons, marmonna-t-il.

Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main puis s'éloigna d'un bon pas.

- Le Docteur McCoy semble être particulièrement nerveux à l'idée que nous puissions être repérés par un oiseau de proie klingon, fit remarquer Spock avec une légère interrogation dans le regard.

- Je suppose qu'il regrette parfois un peu la tranquillité qu'il a connue ces dernières années sur Terre…

- Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

Jim sourit simplement.

Aucune place n'équivalait celle qu'il avait sur son vaisseau. Et Bones, quoi qu'il en dise, se sentait finalement aussi chez lui sur l'Enterprise.

- Sommes-nous toujours dans les temps en ce qui concerne la mission au sol ?

- Affirmatif, Amiral. Les sécrétions produites par les fleurs ATX 382 et PTX 436 devraient être prêtes pour la téléportation dans deux virgule quatre heures.

- Dix-heures seront-elles suffisantes pour leur analyse et avoir la certitude que l'on puisse les reproduire en serres ?

- Amplement suffisantes, confirma le vulcain.

- Parfait, nous pourrons quitter cette zone plutôt même que selon les prévisions de Starfleet. Et je suis certain que Bones n'en sera pas mécontent, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement que Spock sembla partager lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- En effet.

Ils finirent à leur tour par se débarrasser de leur plateau et, tout en discutant des dernières améliorations que Scotty tenait – absolument – à faire aux moteurs, ils se dirigèrent vers la passerelle.

En dépit de sa nuit agitée, Jim n'avait éprouvé aucun malaise durant la matinée ou même au cours de leur dîner. Il sentait en compagnie de Bones et de Spock le même confort coutumier. Un peu comme-ci ces pensées parasites de la veille, et du matin même, étaient de la même nature que celles qui paraissaient angoissantes dans la solitude et l'obscurité d'une chambre mais qui ne signifiaient plus rien lorsque que l'on se retrouvait au sein de la vie active de l'équipage d'un vaisseau.

Ou si cela signifiait encore quelque chose, c'était des pensées de moindre importance.

Ce n'était pas parce que Jim avait parfois l'impression d'être enveloppé par les senteurs du désert lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés qu'il devait avoir une quelconque inquiétude. Pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de se faire du souci lorsque Spock se plaçait à sa droite pour parcourir les couloirs et qu'il s'en sentait plus fort.

C'était comme ça que les choses devaient être et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

-----

Ca n'allait pas.

Il était là, face au vulcain, attendant qu'il joue son mouvement sur l'échiquier, et ça n'allait pas.

Peut-être était-ce ce lieu, face à la baie d'observation, ou le calme de ces quartiers. Toujours était-il qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur leur partie d'échec. Car focaliser son attention sur Spock semblait bien trop naturel.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il se rappelait à l'ordre après avoir observé de longues secondes son officier. Bien heureusement, le concerné ne paraissait pas encore avoir noté son comportement un peu étrange.

L'amiral ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. En temps normal, ces moments qu'il passait avec le vulcain lui donnaient l'occasion de se détendre, de vider son esprit en se concentrant sur la rigueur et le dynamisme du jeu. Seulement, ce soir, l'effet était tout simplement contraire. Il se sentait tendu et son esprit était occupé par un amas de pensées parasites.

Celles qu'il avait cru bannir le matin même avec une puissante résolution. Et, avec elles, une réalisation s'était faite jour quelques minutes plus tôt seulement.

Spock exerçait bien sur lui une certaine attraction physique, même s'il aurait été bien incapable de la quantifier.

Il observa les doigts habiles qui déplaçaient une pièce sur l'échiquier. Ces doigts qui avaient été chauds contre sa tempe, presque aussi chauds que le souffle contre son visage qui n'aurait dû être plus proche que de quelques centimètres pour se mêler au sien et-

- C'est votre tour, Jim.

L'homme tressaillit très légèrement, releva la tête pour croiser les yeux sombres qui l'observaient simplement et baissa à nouveau le regard vers le jeu, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son prochain mouvement.

Ca devenait une obsession.

Que voulait-il à la fin ? Embrasser Spock car c'était un vulcain ? Par pure curiosité ? A cause du simple désir ? Parce qu'un sentiment différent l'attirait vers lui aujourd'hui ? Ou bien était-ce une conséquence de ce rituel pour venir à bout du Pon Farr ?

Non. Cette dernière possibilité n'était même pas à envisager. Spock ne l'aurait jamais impliqué là-dedans si un tel résultat était possible. Du moins, pas sans l'en avoir avertit au préalable.

Il déplaça son fou de trois cases. Le vulcain observa son mouvement puis releva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous allez bien, Amiral ? Vous semblez… distrait ce soir.

Et là, Jim ne manqua pas la petite étincelle de préoccupation et de curiosité dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

- Avez-vous quelque inquiétude à propos de la fin de notre mission scientifique ?

- Non, Spock, je suis confiant, je ne doute pas que pourrons quitter la zone sans encombre demain matin, sourit-il.

L'officier venait de lui donner une échappatoire en axant sa question sur leur travail. Au moins, maintenant, il savait que répondre.

Jim observa le plateau de jeu et grimaça.

- Mat en trois coups. Je suppose que je devais avoir l'esprit ailleurs, dit-il avec un regard d'excuse.

- En effet. Vous vous êtes déjà montré plus combatif.

Toutefois, c'était plus un brin de taquinerie que du reproche qu'il y avait dans sa remarque.

- Eh bien, dit-il en se levant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous propose d'en rester là pour ce soir. Je souhaiterais être sur la passerelle au moment où nous quitterons cette zone.

Le retour au devoir, toujours le chemin le plus sûr.

- Bien sûr, Amiral, accorda-t-il en rangeant pour lui le jeu d'échec et, remarqua-t-il de façon étrange, se mouvant de cette manière souple qu'il lui connaissait et qu'il trouvait-

D'accord. Il avait vraiment besoin d'empêcher ce genre de pensée de surgir de façon si soudaine de son esprit.

Quelques instants plus tard, le vulcain se retirait en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

- Bonsoir Spock.

Et la porte se referma derrière le scientifique.

Ca n'allait pas.

Ca n'allait _vraiment_ pas.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il réagisse, qu'il prenne une quelconque décision. Il parvenait bien à agir normalement la plupart du temps alors pourquoi fallait-il que parfois son esprit se perdre de cette façon ? Devait-il essayer d'en parler à Spock alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait ? Allait-il commencer à fuir le vulcain à partir de maintenant, dès qu'ils auraient l'occasion de passer un peu de leur temps libre ensemble, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à peine ?

Certainement pas.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il lui passait par la tête en ce moment mais il n'allait tout simplement pas en faire pâtir Spock ou leur amitié.

Jim s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, ne remarquant même pas qu'il était exactement dans la même position que le matin même.

Ne pas penser à ce problème n'était pas une solution. Alors il ne lui restait qu'à y réfléchir un moment afin de prendre une décision claire.

Les journées à venir promettaient d'être difficiles.

_A suivre…_

_Un tout petit passage par la vie quotidienne à bord de l'Enterprise... ça faisait un certain temps que j'avais envie d'introduire cela dans une de mes fics Star Trek... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute incohérence (même si je me permets quand même un certain nombre de liberté dans mon approche =)) et à me dire si les personnages commencent à vous sembler trop OOC... ^^'_

_En espérant que vous avez néanmoins passé un bon moment avec ces deux chapitres, à la prochaine !  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ceux passant par ici apprécient cette petite histoire :)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 6**

- Vous vous souvenez de Janice Rand ?

Jim n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec le sujet, la façon dont cela s'était terminé – son transfert de l'époque – lui laissait toujours certains regrets, mais il était bien décidé à en parler ce soir.

- Hmm ? Bien sûr, Jim, répondit le médecin en tournant légèrement son verre d'alcool jusqu'à ce que le tintement des glaçons soit audible.

Bones allait le laisser parler, c'était toujours ainsi qu'il agissait avec ses patients. Et avec ses amis aussi finalement.

- Durant notre mission de cinq ans, à plusieurs reprises nous nous sommes retrouvés dans des situations difficiles lorsqu'elle était à bord.

- Vous voulez dire, des situations qui permettaient de deviner ce qu'elle représentait à vos yeux ?

L'amiral hocha légèrement la tête et avala une gorgée de son whisky saurien, cadeau récent de Scotty.

- Il y a une autre jeune femme qui a attiré votre regard et vous voudriez la transférer avant que cela crée des complications ? aventura-t-il avec une certaine perspicacité.

Il ne tenta pas de nier l'entièreté de la chose mais essaya de lui exposer plus clairement son dilemme.

- Non, Bones, vous ne comprenez pas tout à fait ce que j'essaie de vous dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment su anticiper les choses avec Janice et je comprends parfaitement qu'elle ait préféré partir. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais seulement être certain de ne pas devoir revivre ce genre de situation. Je ne veux… voir personne quitter ce vaisseau.

Jim leva le regard vers son ami. Celui-ci plissait légèrement ses yeux bleus en l'observant.

- En somme, vous me demandez des conseils. Mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre à quelle fin. Pour ne pas être séduit par cette femme… ou bien pour avoir ma permission de vous impliquer avec un membre de votre équipage ?

Il fixa un instant le médecin, pas certain de savoir quoi lui répondre. Il plongea les yeux dans le liquide ambré de son verre. Il…

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, sourit-il en resserrant sa prise sur son verre.

Durant trois longues journées, lorsqu'il n'avait pas été en service, il s'était demandé ce qu'il attendait réellement de Spock. La quatrième, lorsqu'il s'était surpris à tourner régulièrement le regard vers le vulcain, durant son quart de travail, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, il avait décidé que le lendemain soir il irait voir Bones. Et maintenant, il était là, face à un McCoy visiblement perplexe.

Son aîné leur resservit à tous les deux une rasade d'alcool.

- Dans ces conditions, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment vous aider, déclara-t-il finalement. En d'autres circonstances, je vous aurais sans doute conseillé de réorganiser ses quarts de travail mais… c'est vraiment sérieux cette fois, n'est-ce pas, Jim ?

Sérieux.

Oui, ça l'était. Mais sans doute pas dans le sens que Bones imaginait.

- C'est… compliqué.

Le médecin ricana.

- Ces choses-là ne sont jamais simples, Jim. Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez eu le temps de vous en rendre compte après toutes ces années.

Il porta une nouvelle fois le verre à ses lèvres et ricana à nouveau ; Jim resta silencieux. Et le silence s'installa finalement jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux ait terminé son verre.

- Souhaiteriez-vous me dire de qui il s'agit ? demanda finalement l'officier médical.

- Non.

- Bon, se renfrogna-t-il légèrement. Si je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner c'est d'attendre et de voir. Oui, je suis sérieux. Ca ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes à nouveau dans l'espace et ces choses ont besoin de temps pour évoluer.

Jim allait ouvrir la bouche mais son ami continua.

- Et, non, la situation n'est certainement pas la même qu'avec Janice. Vous saviez tous les deux ce que vous vouliez et vous aviez décidé de ne pas chercher à l'avoir. Aujourd'hui, cependant, vous êtes clairement attaché émotionnellement à cette femme dont vous refusez de me parler. D'ailleurs, ce refus et votre hésitation me laissent penser qu'elle ignore peut-être tout de l'attention que vous lui portez.

L'amiral se dit que son expression devait laisser transparaître une certaine stupéfaction pour que Bones se permette d'afficher ce léger sourire goguenard après son analyse.

- Donc, si vous voulez suivre un conseil avisé, ne faîtes rien, comportez-vous comme vous l'avez toujours fait et prenez le temps d'observer pour savoir si cela vaut vraiment la peine de changer quelque chose au statu quo actuel.

Jim y réfléchit durant quelques instants puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Bones avait toujours une manière aussi particulière de remettre les choses à leur place.

Evidemment, il connaissait Spock depuis des années. Mais ce nouvel attrait physique était trop récent pour qu'il puisse réellement le comprendre. Sa personnalité et son esprit étaient des parties de lui qu'il appréciait depuis longtemps, ce qui expliquait notamment pourquoi leur amitié était devenue si solide. Et, enfin de compte, ce qui l'avait tant dérangé ces derniers jours était qu'il se sentait pressé par l'urgence de prendre une décision.

Leur amitié avait mis du temps à murir.

Il avait en quelque sorte mis de côté le fait que le temps et la patience avait toujours été un élément essentiel. Il n'était que logique – eh oui – que lorsque ses réflexions se dirigeaient vers le vulcain il doive laisser une part des choses se produire naturellement et ne pas chercher à obtenir toutes les réponses dans l'instant. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas du genre de choix devant lequel on mettait un commandant de vaisseau pour qu'il tranche rapidement et préserve la vie de son équipage.

C'était un problème tout humain.

Oui, Bones était bon pour lui rappeler qu'il avait encore le droit d'être humain, peu importaient les situations d'ailleurs.

Il se sentait bien mieux à présent.

- J'imagine que je dois vous remercier pour cela, Bones, dit-il en souriant.

Le médecin fit un vague geste de la main en rangeant verres et bouteille.

- Faîtes-moi plutôt le plaisir de laisser au moins quelques heures de repos à un honnête travailleur, cela me sera bien suffisant. Certains d'entre-nous n'ont plus l'âge de veiller jusqu'aux aurores comme des adolescents. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à faire quelque chose pour me remercier, continua l'homme d'un regard perçant, gardez-nous loin des ennuis encore un temps et faîtes en sorte que je n'ai rien de plus à soigner que poignets foulés et brûlures légères jusqu'à notre prochaine escale.

Jim eut un léger rictus amusé face à cette demande qu'il avait pu entendre à de nombreuses reprises au cours des années.

- Malheureusement, je crains que même un amiral de Starfleet n'ait pas tous les pouvoirs. Et contrairement à ce que vous avez dit un jour à Spock, il semblerait que ne soit pas nous qui courrons après eux mais les ennuis qui viennent à nous.

Son ami afficha une moue désabusée.

- Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, Docteur, termina-t-il en serrant amicalement son épaule.

McCoy roula des yeux.

- Bizarrement, alors qu'il est finalement aussi tête brûlée que vous, j'aurais bien plus facile à croire Spock qu'à vous croire s'il faisait un jour une telle affirmation, marmonna la médecin.

Jim éclata de rire et sourit.

Oui, il se sentait vraiment mieux.

- Vous savez quoi ? Cela ne m'étonne pas, lui répondit-il avec bonne humeur.

Bones laissa échapper un grognement indistinct avant, d'une fois encore, lui demander d'être prudent durant leur descente au sol qui aurait lieu trois jours plus tard et, comme Uhura serait avec eux, d'éviter de mettre leurs hôtes de mauvaise humeur. Mais Jim était confiant, il s'agissait de simples négociations de paix et, avec Nyota et Spock à ses côtés, tout ne pouvait que se passer parfaitement.

_A suivre…_

_Petite entrée de McCoy dans le décor... j'avoue que je l'apprécie de plus en plus notre bon docteur :')_

_Enfin, j'attends vos avis sur ce petit chapitre ! _

_(Et, pour information, je viens de terminer un nouvel OS pour cette fic cette fois centré bien davantage sur Spock =))_

_A la prochaine !  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 7**

Dieu, qu'il détestait ce téléporteur !

Mais il haïssait plus encore plus que Jim et Spock se mettent dans de telles situations. Et il avait fallu que cette fois Nyota y soit aussi impliquée. Il lui avait répété pourtant à ce bougre d'âne d'être prudent !

Il sentit le léger frisson habituel au moment où le téléporteur, où son équipe médicale et l'équipe de sécurité se trouvaient, se mettait en marche.

Il détestait ça.

Lorsqu'il se rematérialisèrent au sol, ils furent d'abord entourés par un nuage de poussière verdâtre, et McCoy eut un instant la crainte qu'ils soient tombés dans un piège. Mais il se rappela vaguement que la planète avait une composition particulière et, leur vision se dégageant rapidement, ils virent les trois rescapés de la mission camouflés derrière une haute palissade, à quelques mètres à peine.

Au pas de course, toute la petite équipe les rejoint. L'amiral informa immédiatement les hommes de la sécurité de leur situation et il entendit vaguement un plan se mettre sur pied.

Galanterie oblige, Léonard passa d'abord son tricordeur au-dessus de la forme inconsciente d'Uhura tandis que le reste de son équipe s'occupait de Spock et Jim. Une commotion légère, une cheville foulée et une blessure sans gravité au bras gauche. Il donna quelques ordres rapides et deux de ses assistants se chargèrent de son amie tandis qu'il examinait avec tout autant de professionnalisme ses deux autres compagnons.

- Bones, occupez-vous d'abord d'elle, l'interrompit l'amiral, je vais bien.

Il continua son examen en ignorant presque sa remarque.

- Nyota ira bien. Je ne suis pas sûr cependant de pouvoir en dire autant de vous deux, marmonna-t-il, très insatisfait des résultats affichés par le tricordeur.

Le vulcain avait une large brûlure au second degré sur sa main gauche et une profonde blessure à l'épaule. Si ce n'était cette blessure qui l'inquiétait un peu, le scientifique allait relativement bien. Quant à Jim…

Il s'était encore arrangé pour être le plus touché, sans doute encore en protégeant les autres au détriment de lui-même. Sérieuse commotion, poignet cassé, épaule luxée, large coupure à la jambe droite, côtes fêlées,… Tout cela devait le laisser à moitié sonné et pourtant il continuait simplement à donner ses instructions à ses hommes.

- Wit et Jones ? questionna-t-il le vulcain.

Il s'était levé et se tenait maintenant droit, à côté du petit commando auquel Jim donnait ses ordres ; bien sûr, il faisait partie du plan.

- Morts, répondit-il laconiquement.

Le médecin hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension.

Evidemment, leur chance avait été trop longue pour durer.

Et il avait fallu une mission diplomatique pour que ce genre de confrontation revienne au goût du jour. Apparemment, l'Enterprise, et Kirk et Spock en particulier, avait été demandée pour régler un différend entre les deux peuples de cette minuscule planète. Cela s'était révélé être un piège pour enlever des hauts gradés et obtenir divers avantages de la part de la Fédération. Oh, le conflit avait bien existé. Seulement, la paix avait été faite entre les deux peuples pour monter ce plan.

Et maintenant, ils étaient coincé sur cette planète parce qu'un dispositif particulier empêchait qu'ils se téléportent jusqu'au vaisseau.

Il vit l'amiral faire mine de se lever et il réagit immédiatement.

- Oh non, vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici, le prévint-il en appuyant légèrement sur son épaule intacte.

Et pourtant, l'homme grimaça en lui jetant un regard noir.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants puis Jim abandonna.

- Très bien. Monsieur Spock, je vous charge du commandement de cet assaut. Tâchez de nous faire sortir d'ici au plus vite, dit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Le vulcain acquiesça d'un mouvement sec et assuré.

- A vos ordres, Amiral.

Et l'équipe quitta la protection de la palissade.

Jim garda les yeux sur elle, et sur Spock, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

McCoy était bien conscient qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'envoyer le vulcain face au danger sans lui mais, foi de Léonard McCoy, il ne laisserait pas son meilleur ami se jeter dans la bataille dans un état pareil lorsqu'il y avait des alternatives. Il préférait de loin le voir ronger son frein à devoir attendre le résultat de ses plans qu'avoir à l'enfermer deux semaines de plus à l'infirmerie parce qu'il en avait trop fait.

Il vit Jim fermer les yeux, prendre une inspiration qui sembla douloureuse au niveau des côtés et se tourner vers lui.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il passablement inquiet tandis qu'il faisait une nouvelle injection à son ami.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Jim, elle ira bien. Quelques heures en infirmerie devraient être plus que suffisantes pour qu'elle soit parfaitement remise.

- Tant mieux, sourit l'amiral avec un réel soulagement dans la voix. Vous auriez dû la voir, Bones, elle s'est battue comme une vraie lionne, je doute que Spock et moi aurions pu si bien nous en sortir si elle n'avait pas été là.

Jim la couvait des yeux avec fierté, respect et satisfaction.

- Notre chère Nyota est vraiment la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, finit son ami avec un sourire chargé d'affection.

Léonard sourit également et acquiesça en silence tout en continuant sa tâche, l'esprit songeur.

Nyota.

Était-il possible que ce soit d'elle dont il s'agissait ?

Soudain ils entendirent le vacarme caractéristique d'une explosion et le médecin sentit un frisson le traverser.

Décidément, il n'aimait pas la téléportation.

Mais il ne se sentait jamais aussi soulagé que lorsque cet engin de malheur les sortait de ce genre de situation.

-----

Deux jours seulement en infirmerie et il n'attendait déjà plus qu'une chose : pouvoir le renvoyer à sa place, sur la passerelle.

Aussi agité qu'il avait pu être plus jeune dans ce genre de situation, aujourd'hui c'était pire, Jim ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grognon et impatient. En fait, il ne se montrait supportable que lors des visites de Spock. Comme maintenant, alors qu'il s'occupait d'un jeune ingénieur qui s'était blessé en salle des machines et que l'amiral et le vulcain discutaient tranquillement.

- Je ne peux pas croire que l'amiral ait réellement dit ça ! riait Jim. Et, bien sûr, Monsieur Spock, vous n'avait pas essayé de le détromper.

- Il ne me paraissait pas nécessaire de détailler davantage le sujet à cet instant puisqu'il recevrait le rapport complet le soir même.

Le médecin n'était pas tourné vers eux mais il pouvait fort bien imaginer le sourcil légèrement haussé au ton de la voix de Spock.

- Vous avez raté là une belle occasion de le remettre à sa place, si j'avais été là je n'aurais pas hésité à saisir cette chance, termina l'homme, avec cette petite intonation rebelle qui, décidément, ne semblait pas prête à disparaître un jour.

- Je doute…

Et le reste de la phrase du scientifique fut perdue pour lui car il libéra son patient et alla ranger son matériel.

De là où il était, il observa distraitement ses amis.

En dépit de sa posture droite et stricte, le vulcain paraissait assez détendu. Et le visage expressif de Jim laissait y percevoir une calme satisfaction.

Enfin de compte, malgré le nombre de victimes qu'il y avait eu, V'ger avait au moins pu avoir quelques effets positifs pour ces deux-là. A vrai dire, ils ne lui avaient jamais semblé si proches qu'aujourd'hui.

Est-ce que cette femme dont Jim s'était épris ne risquait pas de les éloigner à nouveau ?

Il en doutait. A moins qu'elle ne parvienne à lui faire quitter l'espace, elle n'avait certainement pas le pouvoir de le détourner de ses premières priorités.

Léonard, toutefois, n'était pas encore vraiment parvenu à se faire une idée à son propos. Il avait statué qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Uhura – c'était une profonde camaraderie qu'il partageait avec elle.

Eh bien, peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour qu'il la remarque. Jim n'avait semblé, en effet, ne porter son attention sur aucune femme en particulier depuis leur conversation, cinq jours plus tôt. Sa curiosité avait été titillée mais il n'avait rien perçu qui pouvait l'alimenter. Donc… soit, pour une fois, Jim écoutait très scrupuleusement ses conseils ou bien…

- Ma foi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, ça ne devait sans doute être qu'une passade.

Il semblait qu'après tout, même avec les années passant, ce bon vieux James T. Kirk restait le même coureur de jupon de toujours.

Le médecin observa quelques instants de plus son ami souriant qui semblait taquiner le vulcain comme dans ses habitudes.

Eh bien, s'il avait vu juste et que tout cela avait été moins sérieux que ce qu'il avait au départ pensé, il restait une question en suspend.

Qui avait donc pu bien être cette personne qui avait réussi, même pour un court moment, à rendre Jim si incertain de ses actes et de lui-même ?

_A suivre…_

_Mmh... comme McCoy s'est retrouvé au centre de l'intrigue de ce chapitre, je me sens un peu obligée de vous mettre le chapitre suivant maintenant :p  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Et voici le second chapitre du jour !_

_(Rappel : Praetor = dirigeant des romuliens)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 8**

- Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de réintroduire ces nano-machines avec leurs semblables et, en quelque sorte, « d'infecter » le processeur central ?

Jim était penché au-dessus de l'épaule du vulcain, observant ces créations mécaniques grouillant sur le microscope.

Le scientifique releva légèrement la tête et croisa ses doigts devant lui, installé dans une pose méditative. L'amiral ne s'écarta pas, à l'aise avec cette proximité qu'il avait mise en place au cours de ces six longues dernières semaines, et continua d'observer ces microscopiques machines bien plus dangereuses que l'on aurait pu les imaginées. Après tout, elles avaient déjà été la cause de la destruction d'une de leur navette. Il était heureux que l'agent infiltré sur le vaisseau romulien à l'origine de cela ait confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe renégat qui n'était pas – encore – relié au Praetor. Ils n'en devaient pas moins régler cette situation au plus tôt.

- En théorie, cela est possible. Bien que gérées principalement par un processus mécanique, elles possèdent quelques composantes électroniques qui permettraient de leur greffer un signal offrant la possibilité de détruire la matrice qui les produit. Cela demanderait cependant que notre agent parvienne à s'en approcher suffisamment.

- Quelle distance ?

- Je ne peux pas être très précis, n'ayant pas encore effectué tous les calculs liés à cette hypothèse. Toutefois, être dans la même pièce que la matrice serait indispensable, peut-être même serait-il nécessaire d'entrer en contact avec elle.

L'amiral se tourna vers le vulcain, se reposant contre le bureau, les bras croisés, et réfléchissant à son tour. Que ses jambes ne soient qu'à un cheveu de celles de Spock et qu'il aurait suffi d'un geste pour le toucher n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Même s'il se sentait à l'aise, dans un certain sens, son esprit était focalisé sur le problème.

C'était risqué. L'agent de Starfleet ne s'en sortirait probablement pas sans dommages s'il tentait une telle chose, à moins que leur plan soit réglé comme du papier à musique.

Mais la menace était particulièrement grande elle aussi. Et le vaisseau romulien ne resterait plus que quelques jours dans l'espace de la Fédération avant de regagner le sien, fort du résultat d'un certain nombre d'expériences suffisamment concluantes pour que cette arme prenne de la valeur aux yeux des dirigeants romuliens. De plus, il était le seul à pouvoir prendre une décision ; ils se trouvaient trop loin du centre de commandement de Starfleet pour qu'ils puissent recevoir un avis de leur part dans des délais raisonnables.

Il se tourna vers Spock qui attendait en silence. Visiblement, il ne considérait pas avoir davantage d'éléments pertinents à lui exposer pour l'aider à prendre sa décision sinon il aurait déjà repris la parole. Et lorsqu'il parlait de théorie… eh bien, il s'agissait de Spock, la théorie n'était jamais loin de la pratique pour lui.

- Très bien. Greffez-leur ce signal, dit-il en lui serrant amicalement l'épaule, nous allons avoir besoin de ces petites bestioles très bientôt. Et je crains que nous ne devions compter que sur nous et cet agent. Mais ce ne sera pas la première fois, finit-il avec une expression déterminée. Je peux compter sur vous pour que nous soyons prêts à les utiliser dans huit heures, Monsieur Spock ?

- Bien entendu, Amiral.

Jim se redressa et posa à ce moment le regard sur Bones qui attendait entre la séparation des deux laboratoires de sciences. Il se demanda un instant depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là puis recentra ses idées sur le plus important.

- Cela tombe bien, c'est justement vous que je voulais voir, Bones. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide pour transporter un virus, sourit-il en laissant Spock à son travail – avec un infime pointe de regret – et en se mettant en route avec McCoy.

----

Jim terminait sa pause, seul, et un peu frustré de n'avoir d'autre choix que d'attendre que Spock et son équipe aient terminé leur travail pour agir.

L'agent infiltré avait été informé de leur plan, sûr qu'il était du succès de l'officier scientifique. L'homme - Boshman – avait affirmé que ce ne serait pas sans difficulté mais tout à fait faisable.

Alors, il attendait.

Il aimait être en compagnie de Spock dans ce genre de situation, ça le calmait et lui offrait une distraction agréable.

Six semaines, à dire vrai, cela lui avait semblé court et long à la fois. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de moments où il s'était simplement senti bien parce que le vulcain était là et, pourtant, il ne se lassait jamais de sa présence.

Et c'est semaines avaient été d'autant plus agréables lorsqu'il avait enfin reconnu que, oui, ses sentiments pour Spock avaient changé.

Il avait analysé une à une les questions qui avaient surgi si soudainement dans son esprit, pour se rendre compte qu'il en connaissait déjà presque toutes les réponses. Ce qu'il avait cru remarquer chez son aîné depuis peu était finalement des particularités dont il avait déjà conscience.

Que son regard et sa posture pouvaient séduire sans qu'il n'y ait aucune volonté de faire une telle chose, il l'avait déjà compris en voyant quelques femmes s'y laisser prendre. Le charme qu'il dégageait lorsque son intelligence s'alliait à son humour discret avait quant à lui toujours su l'atteindre même si, à l'époque, il n'avait cherché à en faire une interprétation quelconque.

Ce n'étaient là que quelques exemples, et il aurait pu en dire tellement plus à propos de cet homme.

C'était bien ce soir-là, lorsqu'il avait réalisé cette fusion mentale qui n'en était pas vraiment une, que tout avait changé. Mais non pas, comme il l'avait craint un instant, à cause de cet étrange sensation dans son esprit. Ce souvenir-là avait quelque chose d'irréel et d'un peu erroné. Ce n'était pas tangible, juste une sensation passagère. Le temps, cependant, qu'il avait passé face lui, à réfléchir, à l'observer, avait ouvert pour lui la voie à de nouvelles possibilités.

Etre proche de Spock était agréable ; s'en rapprocher davantage l'était plus encore.

Et il s'était mis en tête de faire comprendre au vulcain, à terme, que c'était une possibilité qui existait entre eux et qu'il pouvait sans nul doute y trouver une certaine satisfaction. De cette dernière chose, il en était pratiquement certain. Après tout, même les vulcains n'étaient pas faits pour vivre éternellement seul.

Il serait toutefois patient avec Spock, comme il l'avait toujours été. Et pour l'heure, ils avaient-

- « Spock à l'Amiral Kirk. »

Il se leva prestement et répondit à l'interphone.

- Kirk à l'inter.

- « Amiral, tout est prêt pour l'envoi du composé à l'agent Boshman. »

- Parfait. Réunissez tout le monde en salle de réunion dans dix minutes, Monsieur Spock.

Oui, pour l'heure, ils avaient un devoir à accomplir.

-----

La réunion venait de s'achever et dans quatorze minutes exactement, ils se mettraient en route vers le point de rendez-vous.

Jim était légèrement appuyé contre le bord de la table, parlant d'un ton bas, et confiant au vulcain ses craintes quant à l'évasion de Boshman. Le plan avait été particulièrement bien coordonné et les risques étaient finalement assez faibles. Toutefois, rien n'était vraiment déterminé d'avance lorsque l'on se retrouvait en territoire ennemi.

Son premier officier était très légèrement penché vers lui et lui répondait de sa voix profonde et mesurée. Il ne lui assurait pas que tout se passerait bien mais lui exposait de manière logique les faits qui prouvaient que sa décision était la plus juste. Son ami n'avait pas mit tant de cœur à le conforter dans ses choix durant leur mission de cinq ans. Cependant, il dirigea tant et si bien cette assurance vers lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire reconnaissant et confiant à la fin de leur conversation.

C'était lorsqu'ils avaient aussi ce genre d'échange qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il aurait bien été capable de le lui montrer dans l'instant même en faisant une chose aussi simple que de l'embrasser.

Jim se sourit à lui-même alors que le vulcain reprenait sa posture droite pour répondre à une question que lui posait l'un des scientifiques de son équipe. Décidément, cette pensée venait toujours à un moment ou à un autre surgir à la surface de son esprit, peu importe ses résolutions.

Il remarqua distraitement que Bones le regardait mais le médecin détourna presque aussitôt le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

Il devait être nerveux à propos de leur rencontre prochaine avec le vaisseau romulien. Il irait dire quelques mots à son ami avant leur départ.

-----

- Nous atteindrons notre cible dans une minute, Monsieur, annonça Chekov en fixant son écran avec concentration.

- Confirmation de la vitesse actuelle du vaisseau ennemi, Monsieur Sulu ?

- Vitesse facteur deux confirmée, Amiral.

- Cible atteinte dans quarante-cinq secondes.

- Statut en salle de téléportation ?

- Monsieur Scott est prêt à effectuer la téléportation dans trente secondes, répondit Uhura.

La tension était assez épaisse sur la passerelle.

La situation était simple mais délicate. Les nano-machines se trouvaient à présent dans une sorte de formol spécial conçut par McCoy. Au moment où Scotty téléporterait l'échantillon à l'emplacement précis prévu pour l'agent, Boshman serait là pour le réceptionner.

Les boucliers du vaisseau ennemi étant baissés pour qu'ils puissent garder activé leur manteau invisibilité faciliterait grandement l'opération. Ils étaient d'ailleurs chanceux que ce vaisseau n'était pas plus avancé technologiquement. La matière composée par Bones permettrait que les nano-machines ne soient pas repérées dû à leur présence hors de la matrice.

La téléportation aurait lieu pendant que les deux vaisseaux seraient en mouvement donc ils feraient mine de ne pas avoir repéré les Romuliens ce qui devrait éviter que ceux-ci se doutent de quelque chose. Puis se serait au tour de l'agent infiltré de se glisser dans la salle où se trouvait le processeur central de ces petite machines destructrices et d'activer le signal greffé par Spock et son équipe scientifique. Le processeur grillerait et les nano-machines se décomposeraient dans leur matrice.

Et puis il faudrait sortir Boshman de là alors qu'ils veilleraient à ne pas varier leur vitesse et leur route.

- Téléportation effectuée sans encombre, Amiral, vint la voix toujours tendue de Nyota.

- Aucune variation des systèmes à bord du vaisseau romulien, informa Spock.

Jim desserra légèrement le poing quelque peu rassuré par la bonne marche du plan et la voix calme du vulcain.

Ils attendirent encore, impatients d'entendre la voix de Scotty les avertir que Boshman était à bord et que la mission était un succès.

Deux minutes.

Cinq.

Dix.

Ca devait bientôt être le moment.

- Les romuliens ont lewé leur bouclier ! s'exclama soudain Chekov, son accent russe s'épaississant sous le coup de la surprise.

Ils virent tous avec stupéfaction le vaisseau apparaître sur l'écran principal qui ciblait jusqu'à présent l'objectif de leur mission.

- Uhura, mettez-moi immédiatement en contact avec Boshman ! commanda l'amiral en serrant les poings. Boshman, que se passe-t-il, vous nous avez pourtant assuré qu'aucun dispositif de ce genre n'était intégré à la matrice ! s'exclama-t-il, son inquiétude mêlée à la colère.

- Je crains ne pas avoir eu d'autre choix que d'affirmer que cela était bien le cas.

Sa voix était légèrement brouillée par les interférences – créées par le bouclier – qui l'accompagnait à travers la radio.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, réagit immédiatement l'amiral, mettez-vous à l'abri aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez, nous venons vous chercher !

Il prit conscience que Spock se tenait à côté de lui et sentit son estomac se serrer légèrement à son expression fermée.

- Une fois encore, je ne crois pas avoir le choix en la matière. Les seules informations liées aux nano-machines romuliennes se trouvent à bord de ce vaisseau. Cela a été un honneur pour moi de travailler avec vous Amiral Kirk et avec les membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise.

Avant que le moindre mot ne puisse encore être échangé, ils virent sur les écrans de contrôle le vaisseau romulien exploser. Jim serra les poings avec force, grinçant des dents. Puis, finalement, il se détendit, vidé de toute tension, reconnaissant que Spock ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, mais en colère et triste que cela se termine de cette façon en dépit de la réussite de la mission.

- Monsieur Chekov ?

- Le vaisseau est entièrement détruit. Pas de survivant, je suis désolé Monsieur.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Chekov. Cap sur la base vers laquelle nous nous dirigions, Monsieur Sulu.

Boshman était un soldat, c'était son choix. Ca n'empêchait pas le regret d'être là.

Il tressaillit légèrement en sentant la main chaude se poser sur son épaule mais le remercia silencieusement pour cela. C'était un geste rare de la part du vulcain et s'en était d'autant plus précieux.

La mission était un succès, songea-t-il malgré tout, mais ils en avaient payé le prix, la vie d'un homme courageux.

_A suivre…_

_(Si si, je vous assure, c'est toujours un slash :x)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Merci à ceux qui continuent à me laisser leur avis sur cette petite fic :)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 9**

Pour Jim Kirk, si le Kholinar pouvait avoir quelques – rares – bons côtés, il représentait surtout pour lui à présent un obstacle majeur à sa relation avec Spock.

Non pas qu'il se montrait froid et distant comme il avait pu l'être lorsqu'il avait remis les pieds à bord de l'Enterprise, après ses trois longues années d'absence. Non, l'expérience partagée avec V'ger avait su corriger cela.

Le problème était à un autre niveau.

Ce pèlerinage l'avait rendu moins accessible, plus renfermé dans l'aspect purement physique de ses contacts. Cette sensibilité mentale, qui lui faisait avant presque fuir le toucher d'autrui, semblait être enfouie sous des couches et des couches de contrôle vulcain. Tellement profondément même que Jim se demandait s'il pouvait encore faire la différence entre un contact accidentel et une touche affectueuse. Il devinait même que ses capacités mentales avaient été si bien formées qu'il devait aujourd'hui faire un effort conscient s'il voulait percevoir l'humeur des gens qui l'entouraient autrement que par de simples observations.

Ca ne l'arrangeait guère.

Spock l'avait toujours connu comme un homme tactile qui montrait de cette façon son affection à ses amis. L'amiral avait beau se rapprocher de lui à un point tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait par le passé, il y avait sans doute peu de chance qu'il réalise que cela avait une signification particulière.

A moins qu'il ne se décide à le lui montrer sans ambigüité, ou qu'il ne lui en parle sans plus de détours. Après plus de deux mois de réflexion objective sur le sujet, ça lui paraissait évident.

Alors, bien sûr, l'officier scientifique ne pouvait être qu'inconscient de ce que signifiait pour lui le petit moment qu'ils partageaient à présent.

Le vaisseau faisait une escale de deux jours sur une des nombreuses bases de la Fédération et, ayant tous deux usés de la veille pour se rendre sur la base, ils étaient maintenant dans la salle des machines, travaillant sur quelques réglages délicats.

Scotty ne refusait jamais des bras supplémentaires lorsqu'il était si fébrile à propos de sa Belle Dame, même s'il s'agissait de ses supérieurs. Jim avait accepté de l'aider de bon cœur car il n'avait rien de prioritaire à régler sur la passerelle ; il supposait qu'il en était de même pour Spock.

Toujours était-il qu'ils travaillaient coude à coude, traitant avec dextérité câbles et minuscules dispositifs. Leurs bras se touchaient de temps en temps et le vulcain ne semblait pas en faire grand cas. Et Jim, eh bien, il trouvait cela bien agréable.

Juste assez intime pour titiller son humeur, cependant. Les quelques autres ingénieurs et Scotty n'étaient pas à portée de vue et ils travaillaient dans un silence confortable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'interrompre un instant pour lui voler un baiser. Il aurait aimé... beaucoup de choses. L'amiral était d'humeur à se montrer plus audacieux. Voire, passablement direct. Pourtant…

Pourtant, ça lui semblait faire montre d'un manque de respect envers Spock d'agir soudain avec lui comme il aurait pu le faire avec n'importe quelle femme. Il était également quelque part persuadé que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir un jour une réponse franche et complète du vulcain était de parler avant d'agir.

Honnêtement, l'amiral ne savait pas quand il devrait – ou pourrait – faire cela.

Quelques minutes de plus s'écoulèrent puis Jim parla enfin en levant les yeux vers son aîné.

- Terminé ?

- Affirmatif, confirma-t-il en refermant le panneau derrière lequel il avait précédemment travaillé.

- Il est temps de passer au travail le plus sensible, je crois. Tâchons de faire ça bien, ou je doute que Scotty nous le pardonnera avant longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec humour, en songeant à l'amour inconditionnel que l'écossais portait à ses moteurs.

- Il est en effet très probable qu'une erreur à ce stade génère une certaine irritation à notre encontre de la part de l'ingénieur Scott, accepta le vulcain avec sérénité.

Il n'avait pas pu manquer l'éclat dans ses yeux qui prouvait qu'il partageait son sentiment à propos de Scotty. Ils avaient appris à faire avec les quelques petites excentricités de leur ingénieur en chef et voyait son acharnement à toujours La garder dans la meilleure forme possible avec un certain amusement, mais également comme une preuve de sa fidélité à Ses commandants et Son équipage.

Les pensées de Jim pour l'écossais ne restèrent cependant qu'un instant dans son esprit alors que Spock ouvrait un troisième panneau et commençait à séparer certains connecteurs. Très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent chacun avec un ensemble de connecteurs dans une main qu'ils séparaient prudemment avec leurs doigts écartés. C'était un travail pour deux hommes, sans cela les courts-circuits étaient presque garantis.

Ils ajoutèrent lentement de nouvelles pièces, rebranchant certains câbles ensemble ou leur donnant une longueur de fil supplémentaire. Ils travaillaient de conserve et avec une bonne synchronisation, Spock accroupit devant le panneau avec un genou au sol pour le garder stable et l'amiral penché juste au-dessus de lui. Presque à la hauteur de son oreille. Juste assez proche pour que ses cheveux caressent parfois son menton. Bien assez pour que la légère odeur d'encens soit plus forte pour ses sens que celles plus lourdes de la salle des machines. Et leurs doigts se mêlaient parfois alors qu'ils échangeaient fils et pièces.

Quel dommage que le vulcain ne puisse saisir toute l'ambigüité de cette situation. Il avait juste un pas à faire et-

Spock resserra légèrement ses doigts sur les siens pour qu'il ne laisse pas échapper le dernier connecteur qu'il tenait.

Une peau si chaude. Un toucher qui le fit se pencher quelques centimètres de plus en avant…

- Jim ?

Il tressaillit au point que le scientifique avait sans nul doute dû le ressentir ; c'était la voix de Bones.

- Un instant, Bones, dit-il plus fort qu'il en avait eu l'intention.

Il s'excusa mentalement pour les oreilles vulcaines sensibles car il avait vu son ami se tendre lorsqu'il avait parlé.

Ils achevèrent diligemment leur travail puis il porta son attention sur le médecin. Peut-être son visage se montra-t-il un peu froid lorsqu'il lui fit face mais il était encore un peu agacé que l'instant si spécial ait été brisé de cette façon. Même si McCoy venait très certainement de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous, Docteur ?

Bones les fixa un instant puis répondit d'un ton neutre.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler. Maintenant.

- Eh bien, nous avons encore quelques détails à régler mais-

- Je suis sûr que Spock saura s'en charger, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devina sans se retourner que son premier officier avait acquiescé puisque le médecin continua.

- Comme vous le voyez, Spock se débrouillera très bien sans que vous soyez là pour lui tenir la main, finit-il d'un ton définitif.

Jim plissa les yeux, légèrement irrité par ce comportement sec et vaguement accusateur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec McCoy aujourd'hui ?

Il échangea un regard avec Spock qui semblait partager ses interrogations en dépit de son expression fermée.

- Très bien, je vous suis Bones. Désolée de vous laisser terminer cela seul Spock, nous nous verrons plus tard.

- Ce travail est presque achevé et votre attention est requise ailleurs. J'informerai Monsieur Scott de notre avancée dès que sa tâche actuelle sera terminée, finit-il en guise de conclusion et d'un ton toujours aussi professionnel.

Il commençait un peu à en vouloir à Bones pour être intervenu juste à ce moment-là.

Ils quittèrent cependant rapidement la salle des machines et il suivit son ami le long des couloirs. Il semblait décidé à ne pas prononcer un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à destination. Destination qui se révéla être ses propres quartiers de commandant.

Il déverrouilla sa porte en silence pour y laisser entrer McCoy. Dès la porte refermée, il parla.

- Bones, je vous ai rarement vu agir de façon aussi grossière avec nous – du moins pas sans raison valable. Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? demanda-t-il, enfin de compte, un peu en colère.

- Vous auriez dû me le dire, répliqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Vous dire quoi ?

Son comportement était vraiment inhabituel et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi. Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir causé le moindre tort pourtant.

- De toutes les personnes, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit à Spock que vous envoyiez ce genre de signaux ! explosa-t-il finalement.

Peut-être commençait-il à comprendre après tout.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Bones ?

A quoi cela servirait-il de le nier ? A lui faire gagner un peu de temps pour qu'il puisse faire face à cette conversation qu'il n'attendait pas si tôt. Si McCoy avait remarqué, il y en aurait bientôt d'autres et Spock serait le seul à rester dans le noir. Cette idée était dérangeante.

- Oh non, n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle ! Je vous connais Jim, vous m'en avez parlé et j'ai pu observer votre comportement longtemps pour me faire une opinion bien arrêtée sur la situation. Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi diable vous ne lui avez encore rien dit.

L'amiral cligna des yeux puis fronça profondément les sourcils.

- Il me semble, Bones, qu'il s'agissait là de vos propres conseils.

Le médecin alla s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés.

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un vulcain, de Spock. Et Spock est différent. Vous partagez avec lui une amitié dont il n'a sans doute pas pu connaître le dixième avec quiconque. Vous risquez de le blesser en agissant de la sorte. Vous lui offrez un confort qu'il suppose naturel sans se douter qu'il y a derrière un lourd prix à payer.

- Il n'a rien à « payer », Bones, s'insurgea sombrement Jim. Il est et sera toujours mon ami, quelque soit notre avenir.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, contra-t-il avec un peu plus de douceur. Il a admis qu'il était reconnaissant de l'amitié que nous lui portons, que _vous_ lui portiez. Que dans une certaine mesure il en avait besoin. Mais ce n'est plus par amitié que vous allez vers lui alors que lui en est toujours persuadé. Que ferez-vous le jour où il le comprendra s'il ne vous retourne pas vos sentiments ? Oh, bien sûr, je me doute que vous ne lui retirerez pas votre amitié. Mais allez-vous vous permettre de continuer à vous montrer si proche et attentif à ce qu'il est ?

- Eh bien, avança Jim, je suppose que non. Nous reprendrons notre amitié là où nous l'avons laissée j'imagine, si vraiment cela devait se passer de la sorte, ce dont je doute fort.

- Où l'avez-vous laissée ? Vous avez peut-être conscience du moment exact où cela a changé pour vous mais Spock, lui, n'en aura jamais vraiment conscience. Intellectuellement, il le saura peut-être. Toutefois, aussi vulcain qu'il soit, je reste persuadé qu'il considèrera pour le reste de sa vie votre retrait comme un rejet, assena-t-il. Au moment où cela s'est transformé en autre chose pour vous, vous auriez dû lui dire.

L'amiral le fixa avec une certaine incrédulité, sentant monter en lui un malaise, plus terrible encore que lorsqu'il avait remis les pieds à bord de l'Enterprise et qu'il s'était rendu compte que même certains des plus basiques fondements du commandement d'un vaisseau lui échappaient.

Tourné sous cet angle, Bones venait de lui fournir la preuve qu'il avait été parfaitement déloyal avec le vulcain. Pire, il l'avait connu pendant tant d'années et il n'avait pas été capable de voir les éventuelles conséquences possibles de ses actes finalement bien égoïstes.

Non.

Non, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme ça.

Pourtant, comme le disait justement Spock, avant de prendre une décision délicate, il était primordial d'envisager clairement toutes les possibilités, et il l'avait fait des milliers de fois en cas de situation critique, même s'il ne choisissait pas toujours la solution la plus évidente à mettre en œuvre.

Cette fois, il ne l'avait visiblement pas fait.

Il s'était bien trompé lui-même en s'imaginant qu'il avait du temps. Et il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'agir à présent.

La voix de McCoy se leva une nouvelle fois, faisant écho à ses pensées.

- Vous devez en parler à Spock.

_A suivre…_

_McCoy vient remettre les pendules à l'heure ! x)_

_Mmh, j'imagine que cela peut paraître un peu brusque pour certains mais cette fic n'était pas destinée à être très longue donc il fallait bien que les choses commencent à bouger un peu xD_

_J'en profite également pour faire un petit peu de pub pour un nouvel auteur K/S, Chi du ciel avec sa fic "Barrières" __(http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 5898614 / 1 / Barrieres), deux chapitres sont déjà posté et il s'agit d'une fic Angst de rating T =)_

_En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ;')_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Hello ^^  
Merci infiniment pour vos encouragement et voilà la suite :D  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 10**

Bones avait forcément dramatisé la situation, c'était la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu.

Ils en avaient parlé assez longuement finalement. Un temps assez long pour que Jim regagne sa contenance et puisse trouver quelques arguments pertinents pour défendre son cas. Le premier étant qu'il connaissait effectivement bien le vulcain et que leur amitié était assez profonde pour qu'il ne ressorte pas meurtri par la conclusion de cette situation un peu instable.

Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver, même s'il n'obtenait pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

Sa conversation avec le médecin avait toutefois logé une légère inquiétude en lui.

C'était pourquoi il agissait de cette façon depuis quatre jours déjà.

Comme en ce moment alors qu'il observait les écrans de contrôle de Spock en écoutant ses explications mais en se tenant à une distance polie de son poste de travail. Ou encore, quand il s'était restreint, déjà les jours précédents, à de multiples occasions, à rester dans son fauteuil de commandement au lieu de faire une bonne part de ses habituels vagabondages inutiles autour de la passerelle, et plus particulièrement vers un certain poste scientifique.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait décelé aucun indice qui avait pu confirmer que les prédictions de Bones étaient justes. Autant Spock ne s'était jamais éloigné et n'avait pas semblé être dérangé par la proximité nouvelle qu'il avait installé entre eux, autant son éloignement des derniers jours ne paraissait pas non plus avoir d'impact sur lui.

Alors que Jim, lui, s'en sentait passablement frustré. Peut-être n'était-ce vraiment que de l'amitié qui était destinée à exister entre eux.

Dans ces conditions, il n'avait rien à révéler à Spock. Et, au fil des jours, l'amiral avait à nouveau commencé à se sentir agité et tendu en la présence du vulcain. Il en avait conscience mais ne pouvait pas se défaire de cet état de fait.

Parce que ce qu'il avait un jour commencé à imaginer possible s'éloignait lentement mais sûrement de sa portée.

-----

Ils étaient dans ses quartiers et Spock lui faisait son rapport alors que l'amiral était assis derrière son bureau.

Il se sentait d'une humeur morose car toutes ces petites attentions, ces touchers éphémères dont il se privait depuis près d'une semaine lui manquaient durement. Si le vulcain n'avait rien remarqué, lui s'était habitué à évoluer dans un espace nettement plus proche de son officier. Le problème étant que se permettre ces privautés dans ces circonstances n'était pas réellement fair-play vis-à-vis de Spock – merci à McCoy pour cette réalisation.

Cette situation était tout simplement irritante.

- Jim ?

Il releva les yeux vers le scientifique en entendant la pointe de préoccupation dans sa voix. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu la fin de son rapport ; il aurait à relire les documents qu'il lui avait fournis.

- Merci pour votre rapport, Monsieur Spock.

Il s'attendait à le voir quitter ses quartiers après de brèves salutations, comme à son habitude, mais pourtant le vulcain resta fermement planté devant lui, l'expression indéchiffrable.

- Autre chose, Spock ?

- En effet, Amiral. Jim.

Ce passage un peu maladroit de son titre à son prénom piqua son intérêt ; il l'observa avec plus d'attention.

Son premier officier se tenait toujours aussi droit et son visage ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées. Il semblait toutefois remarquer que ses épaules étaient crispées par une certaine tension qui en était jusque-là absente.

L'amiral croisa ses mains devant lui, coudes sur son bureau, prêt à l'écouter.

Le sujet devait être sérieux. Un problème singulier avec un membre de l'équipage ou un désaccord profond avec l'une de leurs futures missions sans doute.

- Ai-je fait dernièrement une chose particulière qui vous a été déplaisante ?

Jim se redressa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Non, Spock, je peux vous assurer que vous avez agi de manière irréprochable.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce genre de question ; il réalisa que sa surprise avait rendu sa réponse passablement formelle.

- Pourquoi avez-vous pensé cela ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- J'ai supposé que cela expliquait votre comportement de ces six virgule deux derniers jours à mon égard, répondit-il d'une voix neutre mais ses yeux noirs l'étudiant avec attention.

- De quel-

Mais il s'interrompit lui-même. Le point allait à Bones cette fois. Spock _avait senti_ ce retrait.

Il aurait pu lui sourire, là, maintenant, et lui affirmer que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait été préoccupé cette semaine, ou lui offrir toute une quantité d'autres mensonges. C'aurait été trahir l'homme dont le regard se posait actuellement sur lui alors qu'il semblait encore nager dans une certaine perplexité.

Bones avait eu raison et ça le laissait dans une situation précaire.

Il déglutit discrètement et décroisa les mains les posant à plat sur son bureau.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Spock.

Le vulcain s'assit en silence et attendit.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, mon ami, commença-t-il. Il se trouve seulement… que j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose dont j'aurais dû vous parler depuis un certain temps.

Jim se leva, un instant à cours de mots. Ce n'était pas comme-ci il avait réellement eu l'occasion de planifier ça.

Il n'alla pas loin cependant et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau, nettement plus proche de Spock.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant…

- Huit ans, six mois et vingt-deux jours, précisa son premier officier.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à cela.

- Et nous sommes amis depuis un certain temps également, continua l'amiral. Nous avons d'ailleurs forgé une amitié qui me rend très heureux. Vous avez affirmé un jour vous-même que vous ressentiez une grande fierté à partager cela avec moi.

- C'est exact, confirma Spock bien qu'il n'avait demandé aucune réponse de sa part.

Toujours cette même petite bulle de joie à l'entendre accepter cela. Il espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois.

- Ces dernières semaines, les choses ont cependant un peu changé pour moi, reprit-il, grimaçant intérieurement lorsqu'il vit les doigts du vulcain se resserrer imperceptiblement sur ses genoux. Je pense néanmoins, enchaîna-t-il, que vous serez le plus à même de juger si cela est pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Il se pencha vers son ami et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Spock ne résista pas mais il soupçonna que c'était plus de surprise qu'autre chose.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai enfin compris que j'aimerais que nous partagions cela également, avoua Jim en serrant légèrement ses doigts autour des siens.

Il y eut pas loin d'une minute de silence.

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre à quoi vous faîtes allusion, Jim.

Son expression était cette fois si neutre que l'amiral était incapable de deviner s'il répondait ça parce qu'il était arrivé à une conclusion qu'il avait rejetée ou s'il ne saisissait vraiment pas son propos.

Il devait s'exprimer plus clairement. Une idée cependant surgit dans son esprit avant qu'il n'ait à dire les mots par trop humains et si souvent répétés par d'autres avant lui.

Il manipula la main de Spock avec la sienne et, dans un geste qu'il avait vu faire par Amanda et Sarek quelques années plus tôt, signe de leur affection mutuelle, plaça son index et son majeur contre ceux du vulcain.

- Je souhaite que nous partagions ceci, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux vers son aîné.

Le visage pâle de Spock affichait une profonde incrédulité. Rien d'aussi expressif qu'un humain mais il était bel et bien figé dans une immobilité rare.

Jim relâcha sa main calmement et croisa les bras. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit davantage mal à l'aise qu'il pouvait l'être actuellement.

Son geste parût sortir le vulcain de sa stupeur.

- Je vois, dit-il laconiquement.

Le regard du scientifique se fit contemplatif durant une minute puis il parla à nouveau.

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ressenti ces changements ?

L'amiral fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Spock, mais vous vous trompez. Il ne s'agit pas d'une conséquence malheureuse de notre fusion mentale. Ce que je ressens pour vous n'est pas lié à une expérience unique mais bien à l'ensemble de notre vécu commun.

Il y eut à nouveau un long et épais silence.

Le fait même que son ami n'argumentait pas davantage était déjà une preuve qu'il était passablement troublé.

- Il-

- « Passerelle à Monsieur Spock. »

Jim ferma un instant les yeux, garda pour lui les mots qu'il allait dire et fit signe à son officier d'utiliser l'intercom sur son bureau.

- Je vous en prie, faîtes, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'écarta et le laissa répondre à Uhura.

- Passerelle, que se passe-t-il ?

- « La nouvelle équipe de scientifique est arrivée à bord, Monsieur Spock, elle vous attend en salle de téléportation. »

- Informez-les que je les rejoins dans quelques instants, Lieutenant-commander.

- « Très bien, Monsieur. »

Spock croisa à nouveau son regard et sembla hésiter.

- Allez-y, Spock, cela peut attendre, trancha-t-il pour lui.

Le vulcain acquiesça brièvement, presque soulagé aurait-il pu croire, et se détourna pour le quitter. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de sortir de ses quartiers, l'amiral ajouta pourtant quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter un instant sur le seuil de la porte.

- Vous savez, Spock, je ne vous ai pas avoué cela pour que vous me donniez une réponse immédiate, bien au contraire. J'espère juste… juste que vous puissiez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

L'homme se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et sembla un instant étudier son expression.

- Soyez certain que je le ferai, Jim, affirma-t-il d'un ton qui ne lui laissait rien deviner de sa pensée et en courbant légèrement la tête pour prendre congé.

Le vulcain parti, il se laissa glisser dans sa chaise et soupira.

Il l'avait fait. Maintenant, tout était entre les mains de Spock.

Et il avait le sentiment que l'attente allait être plus difficile encore que ne l'avaient été ces longues semaines d'incertitudes.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Hello ^^_

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, je suis toujours aussi surprise et ravie que cette petite histoire ait su trouver son public en dépit du fandom moins apprécié par les francophones :D  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Adieu Chère Dame**

**Chapitre 11**

La journée ne s'était, en fin de compte, pas si mal passée.

Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir vu Spock jusqu'à présent mais son absence avait de bonnes raisons. Il n'était seulement pas sûr s'il devait vraiment l'expliquer par la prise en charge nécessaire de cette nouvelle équipe scientifique ou si son ami avait aussi profité de l'occasion pour pouvoir mettre une certaine distance entre eux. S'il l'avait effectivement évité à dessein, l'amiral ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir.

C'était déjà bien, songea-t-il, qu'il n'ait pas eu à subir un refus immédiat ou la totale froideur de Spock, et il était toujours décidé à lui laisser du temps. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peu dormi ou que sa matinée avait été trop calme à son goût, et qu'ainsi l'absence de son premier officier avait été plus marquée pour lui, qu'il allait pour autant déjà en perdre patience.

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

-----

Trois heures plus tard, sa vision des choses était toutefois légèrement différente.

Il n'avait pas croisé la route du vulcain dans le mess pour le dernier repas de la journée. Et il commençait vaguement à en être frustré. Aussi, lorsque l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, il ne la lâcha pas.

Il n'avait pas encore souhaité la bienvenue à cette nouvelle partie de l'équipage ; il était de son devoir de le faire.

Il s'était ainsi retrouvé au sein des laboratoires quelques minutes plus tard. Son passage s'était fait assez discret mais il avait néanmoins su rencontrer chacun des nouveaux membres de cette équipe et échanger quelques mots avec chaque homme et chaque femme qui faisait maintenant partie de l'équipage de l'Enterprise. D'après ses premières observations, ils avaient là un groupe particulièrement enthousiaste qui ne rechignait pas au travail. Leur excitation à passer ce premier jour dans les laboratoires du vaisseau avait d'ailleurs semblé leur faire perdre toute notion du temps car, comme il pouvait le voir, tandis qu'ils étaient encore là, les plus anciens du vaisseau avaient déjà regagné leurs quartiers.

Tous sauf Spock, remarqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond du laboratoire.

- Ah ! Ces scientifiques ! dit-il dans un soupir tandis qu'il s'arrêtait aux côtés du vulcain.

L'officier se redressa en mettant de côté l'échantillon qu'il étudiait sous son microscope. Un de ses sourcils s'était légèrement haussé à la plainte discrète de son supérieur ; Jim clarifia sa pensée.

- Je suis conscient que votre organisme vulcain vous offre une certaine endurance que nous ne possédons pas mais je doute que nos nouvelles recrues tiennent très longtemps un tel rythme, sourit-il.

Son ami observa le laboratoire qui aurait dû être pratiquement vide à cette heure, période creuse du changement de quart. Jim se pencha un peu plus près de lui et parla sur le ton de la confidence.

- Cela m'étonnerait fort que l'un d'entre eux songe à aller prendre le repos dont ils auront bien besoin avant que leur chef scientifique ne se décide à quitter le laboratoire, précisa-t-il. A moins que vous n'ayez une expérience en cours peut-être ? se ravisa-t-il.

- Nous ne travaillons à l'heure actuelle sur aucun projet qui requiert d'empiéter sur le bien être de l'équipage, répondit-il simplement avant de reporter son attention sur son supérieur.

Il l'étudia à nouveau de ce regard pensif qu'il avait remarqué la veille, peut-être juste une seconde de plus que ce qui était habituellement socialement acceptable, puis rangea soigneusement son matériel.

Leurs échanges étaient passablement naturels ; c'était bon signe, imagina-t-il. L'amiral ne regrettait pas son détour par le laboratoire des sciences. Peu importait que leur relation était suspendue au-dessus d'un fil un peu particulier en ce moment, être en la compagnie de Spock gardait toujours ce petit côté apaisant et unique qui lui donnait continuellement l'envie de sourire.

Et finalement, il semblait que ce soit juste un concours de circonstances – et plus particulièrement une équipe scientifique assez zélée – qui avait retenu le vulcain dans ses recherches tout au long de la journée. Peut-être allait-il maintenant pouvoir lui proposer de-

- Accepteriez-vous que nous nous mesurions aux échecs ce soir, Jim ?

Il sourit avec satisfaction en découvrant qu'il avait eu la même idée que lui.

- Avec plaisir, Spock, c'est exactement ce que j'allais vous proposer, dit-il en se mettant en route tandis que son ami lui emboîtait le pas.

L'amiral vit quelques têtes se lever à leur passage. Leur chef de section parti, certains d'entre eux songeraient enfin à émerger de leur travail – seuls les plus acharnés risquaient d'y passer la nuit. Le commandant de l'Enterprise et son premier officier, quant à eux, se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers ses quartiers lorsque le vulcain confirma qu'il avait déjà soupé un peu plus tôt.

Ils marchaient comme ils l'avaient fait un millier de fois, côte à côte, au même rythme régulier, dans un silence confortable. Il aurait presque pu croire que la veille n'avait jamais existé, que seuls l'amitié et le devoir les reliés toujours.

Jim s'efforça, cependant, de garder profondément enfouie cette crainte diffuse que même des moments aussi simple ne lui soient bientôt enlevés parce qu'il en avait finalement demandé trop à son aîné.

Spock, toutefois, ne choisit pas d'entamer le sujet lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les quartiers du plus haut gradé du vaisseau et entamèrent leur partie.

A vrai dire, le jeu fût même relativement commun.

Ils discutèrent un peu de la nouvelle équipe scientifique, dérivèrent vers la mission du Reliant par laquelle Chekov semblait très intéressé, enchaînèrent sur l'offre de Uhura d'organiser un petit concert dans quelques jours pour fêter la récente promotion de certains membres de l'équipage – dont elle-même – et continuèrent sur l'envie de plus en plus visible de Sulu d'obtenir le commandement de son propre navire. Lorsque l'amiral commença à songer en lui-même que ces évolutions dans la carrière de ses officiers supérieurs risquaient de les ramener plus vite sur Terre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, la conversation s'éteignit lentement.

Avec ces dernières semaines passées à focaliser son attention sur le vulcain, il avait presque oublié que son affectation sur l'Enterprise ne durerait pas toujours, et qu'en tant qu'amiral on finirait forcément par lui demander de revenir un jour ou l'autre à une vie rangée et prudente. Cette idée était assez déprimante. Quoique, elle était plus supportable s'il imaginait que Spock resterait présent à ses côtés en dépit de la perte de sa Dame d'Argent.

Il sourit légèrement en observant le positionnement des pièces sur le jeu. Echec et pat. Leur roi se mettait mutuellement en échec sans qu'aucune autre pièce ne puisse intervenir. C'était assez rare pour eux.

- Egalité, dit-il en souriant à son ami. Il semblerait qu'aucun de nous n'était prêt à perdre cette partie.

- En effet, accepta son compagnon.

Au regard pensif qu'il posa sur lui, Jim devina qu'il n'était pas passé à côté du double sens de ces mots.

- Un autre jeu, peut-être, Monsieur Spock ?

Il remettait déjà les pièces à leur place originelle. La main du vulcain sur la sienne gela ses mouvements.

- Il y a un sujet qui me paraît d'abord important que nous abordions.

L'amiral hocha lentement la tête et Spock s'écarta, semblant presque regretter d'avoir attirer son attention de cette façon, peut-être trop émotive ou physique à son goût ; les yeux noirs restèrent néanmoins fixés sur les siens sans vaciller.

- Je crois qu'il serait peu censé de ma part de ne pas vous informer des conclusions que j'ai pu jusqu'à présent tirer de la situation que vous m'avez exposée, dit-il de manière assez formelle.

Il était visiblement incertain de la meilleure manière de s'adresser à lui sur un tel sujet. Jim ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en sentir rassuré ou au contraire inquiet. Sa décision lui semblait un peu trop rapide.

- Vous n'étiez pas… vous pouviez prendre le temps que vous jugiez nécessaire pour réfléchir à ce propos, je vous l'ai dit, Spock. Je sais que ma demande est, eh bien, sans doute assez particulière pour vous.

- Elle l'est, confirma le vulcain. Il en est également de même pour certains faits qui ne peuvent être ignorés.

Son ton était trop neutre, son visage trop fermé. L'amiral se tendit davantage, soudain plus si certain de vouloir avoir sa réponse. Cependant, lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, la voix de Spock s'était adoucie et son expression lui montrait qu'il ne ressentait aucune colère, qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui faire le moindre reproche.

- Jim… Pour reprendre une expression humaine, ce que vous m'offrez là est un grand cadeau. Je crains cependant avoir passé de trop longs mois à m'efforcer de supprimer nombre d'émotions, que je considérais alors comme inutiles, pour être capable de répondre aujourd'hui à vos sentiments. Et il ne serait pas juste pour vous de vous demander d'attendre que je sois plus à même de le faire sans vous donner aucune garantie que cette réponse atteigne un jour un niveau humainement satisfaisant.

L'amiral assimila sa réponse et en resta un peu confus.

Son aîné étudiait visiblement sa réaction.

Est-ce que l'on pouvait appeler ça un refus ? Pas vraiment, non.

- Vous allez devoir me pardonner, Spock, de faire une telle interprétation personnel de ce que vous venez de me dire mais… Est-ce que cela signifie que vous pourriez envisager cette possibilité dans l'avenir ? Que vous pourriez être intéressé, eh bien, par l'idée de partager quelque chose de …moins platonique avec moi ? Que si je vous disais maintenant que je suis prêt à accepter tout ce que vous êtes capable de me donner, nous pourrions être dès aujourd'hui… ensemble ?

Jim avait du mal à réfréner son espoir, il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite, son souffle un peu court après avoir enchainé ces questions peut-être soudain marquées par trop d'enthousiasme. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et attendait à présent assez fébrilement ses réponses. D'ailleurs, il se rendait maintenant compte que Spock était quelque peu… figé.

Et, bon sang, était-ce possible ?

Son sang avait dû légèrement lui monter au visage parce que son teint était plus vert que la normale. S'il avait été humain, il aurait dit sans se tromper qu'il rougissait.

Il cligna des yeux et cela disparut aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il faillit se demander s'il avait rêvé cela mais, définitivement non, une telle expression sur son visage était trop inédite pour qu'il l'ait imaginée. Même si à présent Spock semblait déjà davantage préoccupé que gêné.

- Il ne me semblait pas… que mes propos puissent être interprétés d'une telle manière, contra-t-il, non sans une hésitation dans la voix.

En dépit de la tension toujours présente entre eux, Jim se sentait mieux, plus maître de la situation, plus assuré également. Il n'allait pas laisser le vulcain faire ce chemin seul.

- Que diriez-vous, Spock, si je vous proposais un compromis ?

- De quelle nature ?

Un sourcil levé qui prouvait qu'il était intrigué, un visage – presque – parfaitement composé qui montrait qu'il retombait un peu dans son élément et qu'il était visiblement soulagé d'obtenir une nouvelle orientation sur le sujet.

- Vous ne vous engagez à rien envers moi. Vous n'avez pas à agir différemment de vos habitudes. En contrepartie, un peu comme je l'ai fait ces dernières semaines, et j'espère que vous pourrez m'excuser pour cela, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, je m'efforcerai de vous rendre plus… réceptif, si l'on peut dire ça de cette façon.

L'amiral attendit alors que le scientifique analysait apparemment sa demande, l'observant toujours avec ce regard pensif qu'il avait à présent reconnu. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'était pratiquement le même regard qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il se trouvait fasciné par un objet ou un fait précis. Il ne se souvenait cependant pas l'avoir vu un jour se manifester pour un quelconque humanoïde. C'était particulièrement flatteur pour lui d'être le seul à y avoir droit.

Il attendit.

Attendit encore.

Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé, le connaissant comme il le connaissait, ayant reliés entre eux ses mots et ses actes, Spock-

- Il se peut que je ne sois jamais en mesure d'en arriver au point que vous espérez. C'est un pari risqué.

- Je ne crois pas regretter un jour de prendre ce genre de risque, sourit-il.

- Lorsque nous serons sur Terre, notre vie sera différente.

- Pensez-vous que cela sera suffisant à me faire lâcher prise ?

Après tout, réalisait-il, ce changement de décor pourrait avoir ses avantages. Vivre à bord de l'Enterprise demandait presque une vigilance de tous les instants ; sur Terre la vie était plus paisible et les projets à long terme prenaient plus de sens. Et le vulcain avait sans doute déjà saisi sa pensée dès qu'il avait laissé son sourire s'élargir davantage sur son visage.

- J'en doute. Je réalise, au contraire, qu'il est fort probable que vous puissiez tirer avantage de ce changement d'attribution.

- Est-ce donc un oui ? demanda-t-il, heureux à la simple idée que Spock songe déjà, en quelque sorte, à se projeter dans cet avenir.

- Cet accord me paraît… valable. Je n'y suis pas défavorable.

- Spock…, se plaint-il légèrement.

- Oui, Jim, j'accepte ce compromis, conclut-il enfin.

Son sourire s'épanouit totalement et la dernière étincelle de tension le quitta alors qu'il remarquait l'éclat de vague amusement qui se reflétait dans les yeux noirs à avoir pris un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à lui donner clairement sa réponse qu'il avait si longtemps, lui semblait-il, attendue.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me rendre la tâche facile, n'est-ce pas, Spock ?

Le vulcain haussa légèrement un sourcil.

- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais affirmé une telle chose.

L'amiral afficha une expression peu convaincue qui se changea en un sourire un rien goguenard lorsqu'il songea à une chose bien particulière. Loin de lui l'idée de vouloir brûler les étapes mais…

- Vous savez, c'est le genre d'accord qui mériterait que nous le scellions par un baiser, dit-il avec audace et en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir réagir à ça.

Une simple taquinerie qui sembla déjà être trop poussée lorsque le visage du vulcain se ferma.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

Puis Spock se leva.

- Je plaisantais, bien évidemment.

Il tentait de se rattraper, mal à l'aise ; il n'avait absolument pas pensé qu'il puisse le prendre si sérieusement et si mal… ?

Il observa avec une certaine incompréhension son ami faire deux pas rapide et se pencher vers lui.

Ses lèvres touchaient les siennes avant même qu'il ne réalise la signification de son comportement. Chaudes, sèches et douces. Ses doigts étaient sous son menton pour lui faire légèrement pencher la tête en arrière. Cette odeur musquée, mélangée à celles du cuivre, du sable et de l'encens. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement contre les siennes et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, il répondit à son baiser avec la même – surprenante – tendresse qu'il pouvait sentir dans le sien.

C'était un peu comme le rêve qu'il avait fait des semaines plus tôt. Seulement, un rêve restait un rêve. Avoir le souffle de Spock mêlé au sien, sentir son emprise délicate et avoir le vulcain penché au-dessus de lui de cette façon, cela était juste trop indescriptible pour le mettre en comparaison avec une simple illusion.

Il sentit deux doigts lui caresser très légèrement la tempe et le vulcain approfondit un instant le baiser, sa langue caressant brièvement la sienne puis il s'écarta très légèrement. Encore à quelques centimètres de son visage, il répondit à son regard d'un ton bas et de sa voix profonde familière.

- Il ne me semble pas, Jim, vous avoir entendu mentionner qu'il m'était interdit de prendre des initiatives.

Spock se redressa, relâchant son menton, croisant les mains derrière son dos et reprenant sa posture droite habituelle.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre réellement conscience de son éloignement, Spock était déjà sur le pas de sa porte, un amusement très visible dans le regard.

- Bonsoir, Jim.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et ne réagit vraiment que le lorsque le vulcain disparut.

Il l'avait embrassé. Si… naturellement. Pas de maladresse pour l'un ou l'autre, juste comme-ci ce moment avait été le bon, comme-ci toutes ces années avaient servi à le planifier.

Jim pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Peut-être accepterait-il les propositions de Starfleet la prochaine fois qu'ils lui enverraient un message subspatial.

Peut-être Spock pourrait-il choisir de prendre cette place à temps partiel d'instructeur à l'Académie.

Peut-être l'inviterait-il à emménager dans cet appartement qu'il avait abandonné depuis des mois.

Et peut-être Spock accepterait-il sa proposition.

Il était peut-être tout simplement temps que James Kirk laisse sa Dame d'Argent continuer sa route et saisisse la plus belle chance d'un nouveau bonheur qui s'offrait maintenant à lui.

Oui, sans aucun doute

**Fin**

_Ou pas tout à fait. Il reste encore deux ou trois choses à préciser non ? =)_

_La suite arrivera sous forme de deux (ou trois) OS postés à la suite de cette histoire. Ma prochaine publication sera cependant un OS indépendant publié sous le titre « Ce lien qui nous unit » et qui est plus une sorte de bonus qu'autre chose, un UA se plaçant après le chapitre 8 de cette fic et proposant une fin alternative mais dans un style un peu différent de cette histoire…_

**_Ajout de dernière minute : je publie « Ce lien qui nous unit » aujourd'hui et en même temps « Un éclat dans l'obscurité », PWP (eh oui :p) qui m'a traversé l'esprit hier soir ;)_**


	12. OS : A l'aube d'une renaissance

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Hello :)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews (et, dézoulée, je suis un peu à court de temps pour y répondre aujourd'hui :'x), voici le premier OS promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture ;)  
_

**A l'aube d'une renaissance**

_« Journal personnel de l'officier en second Spock. Date stellaire 7514.6_

_L'esprit ayant affecté l'Amiral Kirk s'est révélé être une copie de l'original que nous avons découvert sur l'astéroïde. Bien que nous n'ayons pu recevoir aucune information de sa part et de celle du clone, le Docteur McCoy et moi-même en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nos premières suppositions étaient les bonnes. L'entité nommée Artifax tente de créer en la personne de l'Amiral un hôte pour l'essence de son esprit. La décision ayant été prise avec l'accord de Jim, je vais tenter de libérer son corps de ce parasite. »_

Le vulcain referma le fichier sur lequel il travaillait et quitta sa cabine d'un pas décidé.

C'était là l'une des nombreuses entrées de son journal personnel depuis leur rencontre avec l'astéroïde DP5312. Quarante-huit heures plus tôt, on pouvait y lire un autre passage représentatif des évènements étant survenus depuis cette rencontre.

_« Jim a été confiné en infirmerie par le Docteur McCoy. Sa masse corporelle se réduisant d'heure en heure et l'éclat écarlate dans ses yeux ont convaincu le Docteur McCoy qu'il était impensable de le laisser plus longtemps parmi les autres membres de l'équipage. Nous avons écarté la possibilité d'une possession par l'entité pensante mais silencieuse présente sur DP5312. Jim affirme se sentir entièrement lui-même et les relevés électro-encéphalogrammes ne décèlent aucune anomalie. La possibilité d'une fusion mentale n'a cependant pas était écartée par Jim et moi-même. Notre dernière fusion a eu lieu durant mon temps une nouvelle fusion dans ces circonstances me semble inappropriée. Il serait de plus peu avisé d'entamer une quelconque action avant que le Docteur McCoy ait achevé ses analyses bactériologiques et virales. »_

Mais tout avait vraiment commencé septante-deux heures auparavant, lorsque Spock n'avait eu que les premières informations de la mission à inscrire dans ce journal.

_« L'Enterprise suit actuellement l'astéroïde DP5312 afin que des études plus approfondies puissent être menée en son centre. Il y a onze heures et trente-six minutes, Jim et son équipe ont en effet découvert une structure ayant son propre écosystème à deux-cent-quarante-huit mètres sous sa surface. Ce lieu est le domaine de l'entité l'Artifax, être de pur esprit, hébergée dans une matrice végétale. Bien que réfractaire à tout contact, elle a autorisé l'Amiral à laisser des membres de son équipage étudier sa demeure Artifax ne souhaite cependant pas communiquer davantage avec nous. Jim semble néanmoins préoccupé par quelque chose depuis son retour. Et cela semble cette fois différent de sa volonté à vouloir assouplir mes boucliers mentaux et accroître ma réceptivité à ses contacts physiques. Peut-être comprendrai-je de quoi il s'agit lorsque je me retrouverai face à Artifax. »_

Les téléportations sur l'astéroïde étaient interdites depuis quarante-six heures, Artifax ayant refusé de changer ses plans même sous le discours à peine voilé de menace du Docteur McCoy. « Ce corps sera mien » avait été sa seule réponse. Aucun autre membre de l'équipage n'avait été infecté et ils ne savaient pas si détruire la matrice serait suffisant à libérer Jim.

Si la fusion mentale ne donnait aucun résultat, il tenterait de s'introduire dans l'esprit d'Artifax. Jim ne lui donnerait certainement pas son aval mais il était aussi de son devoir d'officier supérieur de prendre ce genre de décision.

Cependant, ils n'en étaient pas encore là et le plus logique était qu'il se concentre sur la tâche actuelle. Une tâche dont il ignorait tout de l'étendue.

- Ah, Spock, vous êtes là ! s'exclama McCoy alors qu'il entrait dans l'infirmerie.

- Comment se porte l'Amiral ?

Le médecin laissa une expression de profonde insatisfaction se marquer sur ses traits.

- Bien. Du moins, c'est que je pourrais dire s'il n'était pas si maigre, avec une peau aussi lisse et blanche que la coque de ce vaisseau et que ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme des feux de signalisation spatiaux !

- Docteur-

- Il sera content de vous voir, le coupa-t-il sur un ton soudain plus las. Je crois que son état commence à l'inquiéter. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il était temps, grogna-t-il finalement en se détournant.

Le vulcain le suivit en silence.

L'Amiral – Jim ne lui avait pas montré cette inquiétude, alors qu'une heure plus tôt seulement ils tenaient encore conseil dans l'infirmerie.

Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait.

Non pas dans ses paroles ou son sourire mais par des gestes ou des regards. Il était très probable qu'il y soit aujourd'hui moins attentif qu'avant sa formation pour le Kholinar. Depuis cet accord qui avaient été passé entre lui et Jim, il déplorait cet état de fait. Il ne pouvait saisir totalement les attentes de son ami et y songeait souvent durant ses périodes de méditation.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, il était trop tôt pour qu'il trouve une réponse complète et acceptable à chacune de ses questions. Passer d'une très profonde amitié à une relation non-platonique était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé et qu'il trouvait pourtant étrangement approprié à leur situation. Mais qu'il ne puisse percevoir ces émotions que Jim avait toujours était si habile à cacher à la majorité de son équipage le troublait. C'était cette mission qui lui avait permis de réaliser cela. Il avait longtemps été capable de percevoir ces brèves hésitations, cette colère ou cette tristesse dans les moments difficiles et il ne semblait à présent plus capable que de déceler les plus forts de ces sentiments.

Cela était l'une des nouvelles barrières qui existaient entre eux et qu'il devait s'efforcer de briser. Car c'était plus que de la curiosité – vulcaine et humaine – qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce compromis. C'était une émotion, un réel sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à saisir totalement et qu'il se refusait de définir sur base de standards préexistants. Bien qu'il n'y trouve pas d'explication logique satisfaisante, il lui paraissait essentiel qu'il puisse parvenir à lui donner son propre sens s'il voulait rester loyal et honnête envers Jim.

Le vulcain s'approcha du lit de son supérieur l'amiral lui sourit.

Il ne la voyait pas cette inquiétude dont parlait l'officier médical. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa présence. L'idée n'était pas plaisante mais il continuait parfois à se demander s'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur durant le rituel, si involontairement il n'avait pas pris un certain ascendant sur son ami.

- Je suis prêt Spock.

Le vulcain se plaça face à lui, ne parvenant toujours pas à percevoir plus que sa confiance et son calme habituel. Etre étudié par ces yeux rouge était un peu étrange tant il était habitué aux iris noisette cependant c'était toujours bien Jim qu'il avait devant lui, cet homme dont l'amitié avait tant d'importance qu'il était devenu son T'hy'la.

Il plaça en douceur ses doigts contre son visage, le vit fermer les yeux et se concentra sur son objectif.

- Votre esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le vôtre.

La résistance due à la force de l'esprit de Jim était toujours là mais ce lien d'amitié qu'ils partageaient facilitait son action. Il s'empêcha toutefois de se laisser distraire par lui et sa chaleur particulière pour plonger plus profondément dans sa conscience. La tentation de vérifier si l'humain n'avait pas d'éventuelles séquelles du rituel était présente d'autant plus qu'il semblait que Jim, inconsciemment, cherchait à l'attirer vers d'autres domaines de sa pensée.

Le vulcain se focalisa davantage sur son but.

Un intrus, quelque chose d'étranger dans son âme, une conscience capable de produire ces transformations sur son corps.

Il put sentir son cadet se tendre physiquement. Expérimentalement, Spock s'approcha à nouveau de leur lien pour effacer l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait à présent ressentir. Il n'était pas dans ses intentions de lire ses sentiments dans un tel moment alors il s'éloigna à nouveau en ignorant la légère détresse qui poussait l'esprit de son cadet à tenter de le retenir.

L'essence de l'entité. Maintenant, il pouvait la voir. Ce n'était pas une part de sa conscience, il n'y avait rien de pensant. Pour la définir en des termes humains, il aurait pu la comparer à une graine qui avait germé dans l'esprit de Jim jusqu'à commencer à fusionner avec lui.

Supprimer ce parasite allait prendre un certain temps.

* * *

Jim ouvrit les yeux, sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et sourit légèrement en se rendant compte que les fins cheveux noirs chatouillaient son nez. Il se sentait mieux, et à vrai dire assez confortable avec le corps chaud reposant contre lui et la respiration régulière contre son oreille, même s'il avait l'impression d'être aussi épuisé que s'il n'avait pas dormi durant trois jours.

Le corps de Spock fut soudain éloigné de lui par deux paires de bras.

- Ce satané elfe au sang vert en a encore trop fait, marmonna Bones alors qu'il arrivait enfin dans son champ de vision. Mais il semble au moins que ça n'ait pas été inutile, sourit-il en croisant son regard.

- Plus d'yeux rouges ? questionna l'amiral en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Et votre peau reprend sa teinte naturelle, affirma le médecin d'un ton satisfait. Votre taux de globules rouges est en augmentation constante et vous pourriez même avoir regagné vos quelques kilos perdus dans les douze heures.

- Et comment va Spock ?

Bones fit une légère moue mécontente mais posa néanmoins un regard assez doux sur le vulcain maintenant allongé sur un lit à côté du sien.

- A bout de force mais, le connaissant, ça ne durera pas. Vous pouvez vraiment le remercier cette fois, je ne sais pas du tout en quoi vous vous seriez transformé sans lui.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura Jim en couvant peut-être un instant de trop le vulcain du regard.

Il se reprit cependant et se tourna vers son officier médical.

- Mais je crois que nous devrions d'abord régler ce problème avec Artifax et son astéroïde.

* * *

_« Journal personnel de l'officier en second Spock._

_Une quarantaine permanente a été instaurée pour l'astéroïde DP5312 et tout contact avec l'entité Artifax est proscrit pour les membres de la Fédération des planètes. L'Amiral a entièrement récupéré de son expérience et nous sommes à présent en route pour notre prochaine mission. Notre prochaine halte n'ayant pas lieu avant deux virgule trois jours, il serait déraisonnable d'attendre davantage pour faire part de certaines de mes incertitudes à Jim. »_

_

* * *

_L'expression de l'amiral était trop neutre pour qu'il puisse y lier une quelconque émotion. Son silence prouvait cependant que sa demande était davantage qu'une simple formalité à ses yeux.

- Vous avez donc des doutes ? dit finalement l'humain.

- Je garde en effet quelques incertitudes quant à l'état actuel de votre subconscient, répondit-il sobrement.

Son cadet l'observa quelques secondes de plus et puis sourit.

- Très bien, je suis tout à vous Monsieur Spock.

Il n'était pas encore très accoutumé à ce ton séducteur qu'il employait maintenant parfois en s'adressant à lui mais se contenta pourtant de hausser légèrement un sourcil ce qui fit s'élargir quelque peu le sourire de Jim.

Le vulcain ne fit pas non plus de commentaire lorsque son ami l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui, sur le bord de son lit, pour procéder à la fusion mentale. Sans la moindre hésitation il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Spock ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour vu lui accorder une si totale confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de son esprit. Les sentiments de son commandant envers lui avaient bien changé, il ne pouvait plus douter de cela. Il était cependant temps de s'assurer que cela n'avait pas eu lieu contre la volonté de l'homme.

Le vulcain prononça les mots rituels et rejoint son esprit.

Il ne sut masquer totalement sa surprise en réalisant à quel point son esprit se montrait accueillant. Il devait bien sûr tenir compte du fait que leurs précédentes fusions avaient toutes eu lieu dans des situations où peu de choix leur était donné.

Cette connaissance ne fut néanmoins pas suffisante pour le préparer à la force avec laquelle Jim l'attirait à lui. C'était purement inconscient de la part de l'humain mais très révélateur.

La probabilité qu'il s'agisse là d'une création artificielle était indubitablement faible.

Il put sentir un léger écho de satisfaction dans l'esprit de l'amiral à cette pensée même s'il avait visiblement choisi de ne par interférer avec sa recherche et de se contenter d'être un observateur pour ce qui était à sa portée.

Spock commença son exploration, évitant aussi soigneusement que possible les parties conscientes de son esprit afin de se concentrer uniquement sur son but. En dépit de sa formation, maintenant que l'esprit de Jim était libéré de toute inquiétude à propos de son vaisseau et de son équipage, il lui semblait… difficile de ne pas s'attarder sur le nombre inattendu de pensées qui se rapportaient à lui entourées de cette énergie si particulière qui émanait toujours de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il reconnaissait le principal sentiment que Jim y liait comme une très profonde affection. Une affection dont d'infimes parties l'avaient toujours atteint à travers leur lien et qu'il avait fini par accueillir avec contentement. Une affection qu'il éprouvait également pour l'humain. Une émotion si intense qu'il considéra presque sa démarche actuelle comme inutile.

Il arriva finalement à l'endroit qu'il avait voulu atteindre et choisit toutefois de terminer ce pour quoi il était là. Il se mit à analyser méthodiquement certaines connexions qui liaient la conscience de l'homme à son inconscient.

Sa notion du temps était sensiblement affectée lorsqu'il pratiquait une fusion mentale mais le vulcain estima que cela avait duré approximativement huit minutes lorsqu'il éloigna ses mains du visage de l'amiral.

Le regard de son ami resta flou durant un bref instant puis se posa sur lui, interrogateur.

- Vous êtes en parfaite possession de vos moyens, ni Artifax ni moi-même n'avons laissé trace de notre passage dans votre esprit.

Son compagnon fronça très légèrement les sourcils puis sourit. Jim se pencha vers lui le vulcain se leva mais il retint son bras pour qu'il se rasseye sur son lit, ce qu'il fit docilement.

- Il me semble, Spock, que chaque fois que j'essaie de me rapprocher de vous, vous faîtes un pas en arrière, déclara l'homme calmement en l'étudiant avec attention. Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi ? Y a-t-il des coutumes vulcaines en cause ? Ou peut-être avez-vous réfléchi davantage et pensez que l'idée n'était peut-être pas si bonne ?

Était-ce de cette manière qu'il se comportait ? S'éloignant à chaque tentative de Jim ? Il n'avait pas eu conscience de faire cela. Cela ne lui était pas apparu clairement au cours des dernières semaines. Il s'était davantage questionné sur les sentiments de Jim et la similarité possible de leurs émotions. Il devait sans doute être exact qu'il avait négligé cet aspect physique qui était si cher aux humains.

- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous causer la moindre détresse émotionnelle. J'ai ignoré certains de vos besoins et il me semble juste de vous présenter mes excuses pour cela.

L'amiral parût surpris par sa déclaration puis un certain dépit sembla se glisser dans son expression.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser, Spock. Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il. Non, visiblement non, continua-t-il en effleurant sa frange de ses doigts. Vous êtes parfois capable de me comprendre si facilement que j'oublie à certains moments les différences qu'il existe entre nous.

Le vulcain restait silencieux alors que la main tiède caressait sa joue et qu'il semblait absorbé par sa contemplation.

Lorsqu'il avait embrassé l'humain, il l'avait fait sur une impulsion et il n'avait pas honte le penser. Plus jeune, il avait dû se forcer à les contrôler tant elles paraissaient sauvages et indignes d'un vulcain. Mais, avec James Kirk, lorsqu'il agissait en fonction de son instinct, son comportement était accepté voire même bienvenu. Il avait pensé avoir enfoui très profondément cette part de lui avec sa formation pour le Kholinar. S'il agissait de manière plus imprudente, ce n'était plus que lorsque le lui dictait la logique. Et pourtant, sans que cela n'affecte vraiment son contrôle, c'était une impulsion qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Jim, relevant son défi, cherchant à le satisfaire tout en répondant à sa taquinerie.

Une impulsion qui avait même rendu son geste un peu plus sérieux qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Il en avait obtenu une certaine satisfaction, s'était même laissé tenter par effleurer un très bref instant son esprit.

Ce n'était donc que logique qu'il ressente de l'appréhension alors que Jim se penchait vers lui pour exprimer d'une façon nettement plus directe l'affection et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Le premier contact fût presque hésitant, comme-ci Jim craignait de le voir s'éloigner tandis qu'il se concentrait lui-même pour amenuiser ses barrières mentales, à un point tel qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis son départ de Vulcain. La sensation de ses lèvres tendres contre les siennes était plus étonnante encore que la première fois.

Il ignorait beaucoup des coutumes concernant les unions vulcaines, il s'agissait d'une chose très privée pour son peuple, mais il songea à cet instant, entouré par sensations et émotions diffuses, qu'il pourrait peut-être lui aussi un jour jouir de partager ce genre de lien qu'il avait parfois fini par croire qu'il lui était interdit de connaître. Car l'hésitation de l'humain ne dura qu'un bref moment et Jim l'embrassa avec passion et besoin, l'attirant contre lui, enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

Le naturel avec lequel il lui répondit fascina Spock un instant, surpris par l'intensité des émotions qui le traversèrent. Les siennes et celles de son compagnons. Le simple contact de leur peau semblait pour l'heure suffisant à cela.

Et c'était très satisfaisant.

L'amitié de Jim était une chose inestimable. Il en était tout autant du sentiment qu'il éveillait en lui à présent. Un sentiment que les humains définissaient par un mot qu'ils employaient souvent avec beaucoup de désinvolture. Un sentiment qui donnait une nouvelle importance à sa présence, son odeur – cannelle et vanille, son étreinte et les battements rapides de son cœur. Un sentiment qu'il n'accepterait pas de nier qu'il l'avait ressenti maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le définir avec plus de précision.

Spock approfondit davantage le baiser, grisé et pas un instant effrayé par le vague écho du Pon Farr qui résonnait en lui rien de tout ceci ne se produisait contre sa volonté.

Jim mit finalement un terme au baiser le premier, le souffle court, et il s'empêcha de le retenir ou de protester. Son cadet laissa son front reposer contre le sien, l'observa un instant, souriant, puis ferma les yeux.

- Je commençais à me demander si vous me laisseriez l'occasion de vous embrasser avant que nous quittions l'Enterprise, murmura-t-il avec un léger rire dans la voix.

L'amiral laissa son front glisser vers son épaule et se tut quelques instants, laissant sa respiration ralentir. Enfin, il parla contre sa poitrine.

- Je sais que les rumeurs allaient bon train mais c'est maintenant officiel. Dans deux semaines, nous sommes attendus sur Terre pour prendre de nouvelles affectations, laissa-t-il échapper sans totalement masquer la tristesse dans sa voix.

Le vulcain voulut s'écarter mais Jim l'en empêcha.

- Juste quelques minutes de plus, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Spock. Oui, juste… juste quelques minutes.

Il accepta silencieusement et se permit même de l'étreindre légèrement.

Cette seconde perte de son vaisseau n'allait pas être facile pour Jim mais, cette fois, il serait là. Et, aux côtés de Jim, la Terre lui semblait – à l'instar de l'Enterprise – être aujourd'hui un futur foyer acceptable.

**Fin**

_A très bientôt pour le one-shot suivant ;)  
_


	13. OS : Pour chacun de ces gestes

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

**Pour chacun de ces gestes**

Il se sentait joyeux et triste à la fois.

Même s'il n'avait plus les idées très claires, il savait qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tout comme il lui était impossible d'oublier que c'était là l'un des derniers moments qu'il passait sur l'Enterprise.

Jim avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et laissa ses yeux errer sur ses quartiers. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua l'expression désapprobatrice de Bones mais ce dernier se contenta pourtant de continuer sa joute verbale avec Spock.

Pas de reproches ce soir. Non, pas ce soir.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois dans ses quartiers, le reste de leurs amis ayant déjà regagné les leurs après cette longue soirée de réjouissances. De nouvelles affectations à célébrer, des au revoir mais certainement pas des adieux.

L'amiral se servit un nouveau verre et écouta ses amis plongés dans leurs argumentations habituelles.

Il sourit un peu plus.

Sa Belle Dame allait lui manquer. Mais il n'aurait pas à se séparer de Spock et de Bones. Pas vraiment. Bien sûr, McCoy allait retourner auprès de sa fille mais il ne quittait pas totalement le service actif. Et, cette fois, Jim s'assurerait de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Pourquoi n'organiseraient-ils pas quelques parties de camping ? Il devrait emmener Spock camper aussi. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait encore faire et dire au vulcain. Et, d'abord, il devait lui demander…

- Je plains sérieusement vos futurs élèves. Et plus encore le médecin qui aura la tâche de se charger de leur bien être mental, marmonnait Bones.

- Supposeriez-vous qu'il soit dans mes intentions de leur causer un quelconque préjudice, Docteur ? interrogea le scientifique en haussant un sourcil.

McCoy vida le reste de son verre.

- Oh, je suis bien sûr qu'il est inutile que vous ayez ce genre d'intention pour réussir à les atteindre si vous vous montrez ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi tête de cochon avec eux qu'avec moi ! affirma-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Le sourcil noir se haussa davantage.

- La probabilité que je rencontre une personnalité aussi unique que la votre au sein de mes étudiants me paraît relativement faible. Aussi vos inquiétudes me semble infondées Docteur.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel.

- Unique, hein ? Eh bien, si c'est cela votre conception d'un traitement de faveur, je peux vous assurer que ne m'en sens pas flatté !

Jim ricana et se resservit à boire, les laissant continuer ces petites chamailleries qui lui semblaient si familières à présent. Il était bien juste en restant auprès d'eux il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler pour l'instant.

Sauf peut-être pour parler de **cela** au vulcain. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Bones ne lui avait plus rien demandé au sujet de Spock et ça lui allait très bien comme ça son ami avait toujours à cœur de ne pas dépasser certaines limites.

Donc, il allait attendre pour parler à son premier officier et il allait profiter de cette dernière soirée à bord de l'Enterprise jusqu'au bout.

Dernière soirée.

Il vida son verre et s'en servit un nouveau.

Il pouvait bien se permettre cela ce soir.

* * *

- Toute cette maudite logique vous sert bien quand ça vous arr- Jim ?

La tête de son ami était posée contre l'épaule du vulcain et Spock avait rattrapé son verre de justesse avant qu'il ne se renverse. Il avait bien vu qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte ce soir mais n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'arrêter. Peut-être aurait-il dû, en fin de compte.

Le médecin allait se lever pour vérifier son état mais il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible au vulcain. A sa plus grande surprise, une notable stupéfaction se marqua sur le visage de Spock. Puis ses traits se détendirent dans une expression qu'il ne pouvait définir autrement que paisible.

Léonard fronça les sourcils.

Sa curiosité était piquée. Mais il ne devait pas s'en mêler. Il les connaissait suffisamment tous les deux pour savoir qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade où il était tolérable qu'il intervienne.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner dans mes quartiers, dit-il en se levant.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti une seringue hypodermique. Il la tendit au vulcain qui l'accepta.

- Le débarquement de demain ne sera pas de tout repos alors qu'il n'hésite pas à-

Jim marmonna quelque chose qui lui parut bien trop clair et, avant même qu'il ne songe à se détourner, son ami posait ses lèvres sur celles de Spock.

Un baiser chaste mais partagé.

Il n'était pas vraiment sur qu'il avait voulu assister à ça mais, à défaut, il pouvait au moins dire que sa curiosité était satisfaite. D'ailleurs, un peu malgré lui, un sourire goguenard ourlait ses lèvres.

Il se rendit compte que Spock l'observait, attendant sans aucun doute ses commentaires, alors son sourire s'adoucit. Finalement, Jim avait eu raison. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait avoir à en dire, ces deux-là se connaissaient trop bien l'un l'autre, ses inquiétudes n'avaient pas vraiment eu de raison d'être.

Il remarqua le petit sourire du cadet, tête contre l'épaule du vulcain, les yeux fermés et une main caressant doucement sa nuque.

- Je laisse Jim à vos bons soins, Spock, déclara-t-il finalement avec un sourire satisfait et se détournant enfin pour prendre congé.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il sourit davantage en entendant le « Je vous remercie, Docteur » qui lui parvint.

Jim irait bien.

Il était resté ce soir pour que son vieil ami puisse bénéficier de leur présence, de l'ambiance légère qui s'installait lorsqu'ils profitaient ensemble d'un moment de paix. L'homme avait été relativement silencieux mais pas mélancolique pour autant il avait profité de leur présence à sa façon. Et maintenant, eh bien, il n'avait plus le moindre souci à se faire pour lui et Spock après leur départ de l'Enterprise.

Au contraire de ces jours qui avaient suivi la fin de leur mission de cinq ans, il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa fille et continuer sa vie sans le moindre regret.

Il ne savait pas vraiment qui il devait remercier pour cela – Jim ? Spock ? V'ger ? Un quelconque dieu ? – mais il était heureux.

* * *

Il avait porté Jim dans son lit et l'y avait allongé l'amiral s'était laissé faire sans protestation.

La propension des humains à vouloir brouiller leurs pensées par l'alcool n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus logique en eux mais il pouvait comprendre en partie pourquoi l'homme y avait eu recours cette fois. Il était cependant très probable que son ami n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ait un tel pouvoir désinhibiteur sur lui ce soir.

Certes, c'était de peu de conséquence.

Il n'avait rien dit ou fait qui ne devait l'être un jour. La tendresse dont il avait fait preuve envers lui devant McCoy n'était pas une chose à laquelle il était très familier mais elle n'était pas malvenue.

Au cours de ces deux dernières semaines, il avait dû se montrer plus attentif aux regards ou aux gestes subtils de Jim, apprendre à lire de nouvelles émotions qu'il s'empêchait d'exprimer. Pour y répondre ou pour prendre l'initiative de faire un geste vers lui. L'homme semblait réprimer nombre d'envie et d'impulsion en sa présence, agissant de manière relativement prudente autour de lui.

Dans un certain sens, l'amiral avait raison d'agir de cette façon. Il était vulcain. Aussi réceptif pourrait-il se montrer aux attentes de Jim, il n'était pas dans sa nature d'accorder aux contacts physiques une importance supérieure à la pensée.

Une compréhension mutuelle et totale dans ce domaine n'était pas envisageable sur une période si courte. D'autant plus qu'il découvrait avec une certaine fascination que son cadet éveillait en lui, aux plus étonnants des moments, des impulsions auxquelles il n'avait pas songé être sujet. Par son comportement, Jim faisait surgir en lui des désirs qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eus en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Une infinie diversité et d'infinies possibilités. Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, il ne pouvait douter de l'exactitude de cela.

- Mmh… Spock ?

Le vulcain venait de lui ôter ses bottes et s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses quartiers. Il s'approcha à nouveau de son lit pour que l'amiral puisse le voir. L'air fatigué et le regard un peu trouble mais un léger sourire aux lèvres, Jim tendit la main vers lui.

- Venez.

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil. Son supérieur sourit davantage et ferma les yeux un instant avant de se retirer presque jusqu'au bord de son lit et de l'observer à nouveau.

- Allons, venez, Spock. Je veux juste… vous sentir allongé à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas en état d'en faire davantage de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Jim ferma à nouveau les yeux le vulcain s'assit au bord du lit, enleva ses bottes et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Un baiser profond et marqué par un peu de possessivité, seulement guidé par l'instant.

L'homme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

- Vous ai-je déjà dit combien j'aime quand vous faites cela ? murmura son ami.

- Vous avez semble-t-il oublié de le mentionner jusqu'à maintenant. Je tâcherai de garder cela en mémoire pour l'avenir.

Jim ferma les yeux en souriant et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Un instant plus tard, sa respiration régulière contre sa peau lui indiquait sans qu'il ne puisse faire erreur qu'il s'était endormi. Il entendait le battement constant du cœur humain qui faisait vibrer le corps tiède contre lui.

Spock ferma les yeux, le nez plongé dans la chevelure douce. Plus de sérénité que la plus profonde des méditations.

C''était… agréable.

* * *

Jim se retourna dans son lit se sentant un peu groggy et nauséeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti si mal à son réveil. Enfin, si l'on excluait certains lendemains de missions difficiles.

Il s'allongea sur son dos, ouvrit les yeux et les plissa douloureusement.

Trop ivre même pour songer à ordonner à l'ordinateur l'extinction des lumières il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié cette fois.

L'amiral se redressa.

- Bonjour, Jim.

Il fixa le vulcain assit devant son ordinateur.

Qu'est-ce que Spock faisait là ? Il était assez sûr que son quart de travail n'avait pas encore débuté. Il devait y avoir un problème avec le vaisseau ou-

Oh.

Ou peut-être pas.

L'homme referma sa bouche sans avoir dit un mot. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir demandé à son aîné de passer la nuit avec lui. Et il ne se rappelait rien de plus que de s'être endormi contre lui. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait rien fait qu'il aurait pu regretter, du moins le supposait-il. Dommage que cela ait été un peu gâché par ce genre de réveil.

Il se sourit à lui-même. Il avait bon espoir qu'avec l'ouverture un peu plus marquée dont faisait preuve Spock ces derniers jours, il y aurait d'autres occasions de profiter de moments plus particuliers avec lui.

Le scientifique l'observait toujours et il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas encore répondu.

- Bonjour, Spock, sourit-il enfin, en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en retenant une grimace en sentant un léger mal de tête remonter à la surface.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le plus romantique des réveils, songea-t-il en lui-même avec un peu de dérision.

Il inspira profondément et se leva, s'empêchant de vaciller laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre eux, Spock travaillait à nouveau sur son ordinateur, sans doute plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Il ne sut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à cela. Ah, les vulcains et leur bienséance.

L'amiral gagna sa salle de bain, se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas avoir su rester un peu plus raisonnable la veille. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus bu à en perdre sa lucidité et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Ce qu'il avait pu dire et faire la veille était relativement flou dans son esprit.

Un des hyposprays de Bones lui serait bien utile à l'heure actuelle. Un hypospray exactement comme celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Jim sourit davantage. Eh bien, il n'avait sans doute rien fait d'irréparable puisque Spock et Bones restaient encore aux petits soins avec lui.

Il passa quelques minutes de plus dans sa salle de bain, un peu trop conscient que c'était là leur dernière journée à bord de l'Enterprise. Il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait fait à l'idée mais il l'acceptait avec un peu plus de sérénité aujourd'hui.

C'était d'ailleurs un peu stupide de sa part d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de parler à Spock. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques heures du débarquement, le vulcain avait déjà dû faire ses plans. Et il ne le lui avait pas encore demandé. Eh bien, il était grand temps qu'il le fasse.

Il rejoint Spock.

Cependant, devant sa pose méditative, les coudes posés sur son bureau et les doigts entrecroisés devant son visage, Jim eut un instant de doute et lui demanda autre chose que ce qu'il avait d'abord eu à l'esprit :

- Suis-je resté correct avec vous hier soir ?

Un peu de surprise puis de l'amusement dans les yeux noirs.

- Vous n'avez agi en aucune façon de manière incorrecte à mon égard, Jim.

Il sentit un vague soulagement le traverser.

- Néanmoins, il me semble fort probable que le Docteur McCoy souhaite dans un proche avenir s'entretenir avec vous.

Pourqu-

Ah, bien sûr, ça lui revenait maintenant que le vulcain parlait de Bones. Il n'avait certainement pas pu rêver cela.

- Je vous ai embrassé devant Bones ?

- En effet.

Ah. Bien. C'était une manière comme une autre de faire comprendre au médecin que tout allait bien pour eux. Et Spock ne paraissait pas particulièrement dérangé par cette idée puisqu'il voyait toujours ce léger amusement dans son regard. En fait, il aurait beaucoup aimé lui-même se souvenir de l'expression de Bones à ce moment-là, songea-t-il en souriant.

L'amiral contourna le bureau et s'y appuya légèrement faisant face au scientifique, croisant les bras mais apaisé par l'expression détendue de son ami.

- Rien d'autre qui mérite d'être mentionné ? dit-il nonchalamment en prenant un des padd dont il devait encore s'occuper.

- Vous m'avez demandé si je souhaitais m'installer dans vos appartements de San Francisco.

Il grimaça intérieurement.

Autant pour la demande en bonne et due forme. Ivre et devant Bones. Il aurait difficilement pu faire moins crédible et plus maladroit. Néanmoins, Spock arborait toujours une expression sereine et attentive.

- Ai-je précisé qu'il y a plusieurs chambres de libre et que l'endroit est relativement spacieux ?

Devant le sourcil levé de son aîné, il ajouta :

- Mais je comprendrai parfaitement si vous me disiez que vous avez déjà d'autres projets ou si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Il espéra que l'appréhension qu'il ressentait n'était pas trop visible dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas que Spock se sente obligé d'accepter si cela ne lui convenait pas. Il lui avait semblé que les limites de leur 'accord' avaient été dépassées depuis longtemps et qu'il pourrait éventuellement apprécier l'offre.

Le vulcain lui rendit son regard et il pouvait y lire cette nouvelle chaleur qui se dévoilait un peu plus chaque jour dans ses yeux. Il fallut un instant à Jim pour réaliser qu'il tendait deux doigts vers lui et pour répondre à son geste, index et majeur tendu.

- Cela serait approprié, fut la réponse simple de Spock.

L'amiral sourit et, sans ajouter un mot, reprit avec lui leurs préparatifs pour leur proche retour sur Terre.

Une de plus.

Une de ces petites choses qui composaient leur relation qui se mettait en place.

C'était chacune d'entre-elles qui définissait ce qu'ils étaient déjà l'un pour l'autre et ce qu'ils seraient dans l'avenir. Chaque avancée, chaque geste, aussi insignifiant était-il, avait finalement son importance.

Et où cela les mènerait au final n'était pas l'essentiel. Parce durant ces moments simples, peu importaient les épreuves, les frustrations et les désaccords passés ou à venir, il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été car il voyait cette même satisfaction se refléter dans les yeux de Spock.

**Fin**

_C'était donc le dernier petit OS pour cette fic, et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)_

_Cette histoire avait pour but de servir de transition slash entre le premier et le second film et j'espère avoir su atteindre ce petit objectif ^^_

_En tous cas, merci énormément à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews sur ces petites fics Star Trek, qui m'encouragent et qui me prouvent ainsi que le fandom ST : TOS n'est pas totalement invisible aux yeux des francophones =) (d'ailleurs, j'encourage fortement tout auteur pouvant éventuellement se lancer dans le fandom - pourquoi pas durant les vacances d'été par exemple ? - à le faire, il manque cruellement de lecture ST en français :'x)_

_Sur ce, à une prochaine fois ^_~  
_


End file.
